


My Doorstep Baby

by Klainelover1997



Series: My Doorstep Baby [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had a great relationship. Blaine had never been very open, but that was okay with Kurt. Or at least it was. Now Kurt finds out what's Blaine's been hiding. Get ready to meet Blaine's little doorstep surprise.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: My Doorstep Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705672
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel walked swiftly through the Lima Mall with multiple shopping bags in his hand. There was a sale on scarfs that he simply needed to get to. He pushed through the crowds of people around the food court not even bothering to look at their faces, but something he caught out of the corner of his eye made him stop. It was that familiar view of a head of black curly hair. No one had hair like that except for his boyfriend Blaine. He stopped and looked back and it was Blaine, but something was strange. A little girl that looked about the age of three sat on his lap as they shared an order of fries and a small ice cream sundae covered in multicolored sprinkles. Who was that little girl? Blaine hadn't mentioned having a sister or a little cousin coming to stay. He warily walked over to his boyfriend and the strange little girl. The little girl's giggles echoed loudly over the sounds of the crowds. Kurt tapped Blaine on the back and he turned around and his face dropped.

"Oh… Hi Kurt." He stammered

"Hi sweetheart, who's this?" he asked pointing to the blonde-haired little girl on Blaine's lap. Blaine looked down and began contemplating what to possibly say to Kurt. Before he could get a chance to say anything the little girl spoke.

"Dada, I wanna get down." She said squirming from Blaine's lap. Did she just say dada? Blaine had a daughter? Kurt's eyes got wide. Blaine grabbed the little girl before she could run away and stood up.

"Please don't be mad. I- I was going to tell you when I thought you wouldn't freak out." Blaine said as he grabbed onto Kurt's arm. Kurt saw in Blaine's eyes that he was truly sorry and instead of storming off like a diva he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Explain." He said simply. It wasn't snarky or mean. It was just straight forward and required an answer. Blaine sat down and placed the little girl on his lap and gave her a doll to occupy her as he talked.

"Well, umm Kurt, This is my daughter Adeline. Addie for short." He said. Kurt nodded but still stared back at him with a look of surprise of his face. "Okay, you're still freaking out." Kurt nodded back

"Blaine, I thought you were gay," Kurt said.

"I am, I love you, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt looked down and blushed but was still very angry because of the little surprise sitting on Blaine's lap. A gay guy couldn't make a baby with a partner of his choosing. A woman was a pretty crucial part of the baby-making progress. "Kurt, I promise I'll explain. Just… not here." He said. Kurt nodded and stood up with his shopping bags. Blaine grabbed the remaining container of fries and the empty ice cream bowl and threw them out. Then he picked up Adeline and placed her in her stroller.

"Okay, baby girl. Here we go." He said quietly.

" Are we going bye-byes?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie. We're going bye-bye," Blaine replied back. Then he finished strapping Addie in and went around to the other side of the stroller and began to push her.

"You ready?" He asked Kurt.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt replied and they left the mall.

They walked to the park across the street where Kurt and Blaine had always gone for their dates. Blaine laid out a huge blanket under their favorite tree. Adeline was asleep in her stroller. Kurt sat down on the blanket and Blaine flopped down next to him.

"So, care to explain how you have a daughter?" Kurt said quietly. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay, but it's a really long story so you better be ready?" Blaine said. Kurt was ready. He was more than ready. In fact, if he waited any longer he may die of anticipation. "Okay, here we go..." Blaine began.

_When I first came out in high school at Westerville High, life was hard. I lost all of my friends because they didn't want to catch my disease or be bullied because they were seen talking to me. Only one friend stayed around. That was Kelsey. She was the only thing in my life that made me happy. She made me forget a little bit about the bullies and my disapproving family. I loved her. Not in the way I love you but as a friend and almost as a sister. We were always together and one night we decided to go to a friend's party. There was a lot of alcohol there and I had never had any before. As you saw at Rachel's party, I'm kind of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. Anyway, we were both drinking and we got really, really drunk. Before I knew it I was waking up the next morning. I didn't know where I was. I only knew that I was naked in a bed and Kelsey was lying next to me._

_Flashback:_

_"Uhh, where am I?" Blaine moaned as he picked his tired, pounding head off of the pillow. He looked around. This wasn't his room. This wasn't his bed. Why was he naked? Holy crap! Is that Kelsey? He grabbed her shoulders and shook them._

_"Uhh, mom stop I'm tired." She said opening her eyes. "Blaine, why are you in my room?" Blaine looked at her with a look of horror on his face. She looked down at herself she was naked and so was he. "Oh no. We didn't. Did we?" She stuttered._

_"I think so," Blaine said back. Kelsey tried to say something but Blaine was too embarrassed, so he got up and disappeared from the bedroom. Over the next few weeks, Blaine and Kelsey stayed away from each other. It was so awkward. They had both slept with their best friend. Kelsey sort of disappeared because her family moved away. Not far, but far enough. It wasn't until nine months later that he saw even a tiny trace of Kelsey ever again._

_It was two in the morning when Blaine heard a knock at his front door. Sleepily he lumbered over to the door and opened it. No one stood outside so he began to close the door. Then he heard a sound of cries. He looked down and on his doorstep sat a baby carrier with a tiny blonde-haired baby and letter addressed to him sitting on top. He was baffled. What was this a movie story? Did babies really get left on doorsteps in real life? He quickly picked up the carrier where the baby sat crying. He didn't touch her but grabbed the envelope from on top of the baby. He opened it. It read:_

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find out about this in this way. I just couldn't face you again after that humiliating night. Anyway, the baby is your daughter. My parents were going to force me to give her up for adoption. They even tried to get me to abort her when we first found out. I just couldn't do that. You know I love you like a brother and I know you'll love this baby and give her a better life than I ever could. You can name her anything you want. You were always good with names anyway. Make sure you tell her that her mommy loved her. I will always love her._

_Love,_

_Kelsey._

_Then at that moment both of his parents came downstairs. "Blaine, what's going on?" asked his mother. Blaine looked up from the letter and looked to his parents, then back to the baby and then his parents again. His parents eyed the baby carrier sitting on the floor._

_"Blaine, why the hell is there a baby in our living room?" His dad said sternly. Blaine didn't know what to say and just appeared as a stuttering mess, but hey the man just found out he's a father so he's got a right to be a little flustered._

_Finally, he stammered out "She's – She's mine." He said. His parent's faces went from confused to shocked and in rage in a second._

_"What the hell do you mean she's yours'?" His dad yelled and the baby began to cry. Blaine bent down and picked up his daughter for the first time. He really looked at her. She had Kelsey's hair, but her face was exactly like his. They were his eyes, nose, and mouth. She was mini him. Blaine looked back up at his father._

_"She's mine. Her name is Adeline Faith Anderson." He said proudly and clearly impressed with himself for coming up with such a good name on the spot. Kelsey was right about his talent with names. Blaine's father yelled at him more, but Blaine was immersed in the face of his new daughter. How was it possible to love someone so much who he just met? Eventually, his father gave up and Blaine went upstairs to his room to begin his new life with little Adeline._

_Flashback finished_

Kurt stared back at Blaine on the blanket completely shocked at his story. "Oh my God! Blaine, I'm so sorry that that happened to you." Kurt said.

"I'm not. Addie's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know she wasn't planned, but she's made me grow up so much and I love her." Blaine said back clearly. With that Addie began to stir in her stroller and Blaine walked over to her and unbuckled the straps and lifted her out. She settled immediately into her father's big strong arms. Blaine came back and sat down on the blanket next to Kurt. Addie was awake now and staring curiously at Kurt.

"Addie, sweetie can you say hi to daddy's friend Kurt?" he asked. She shrank into Blaine but brought her little hand up and waved. Blaine laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her little blonde head. "Sorry, she's really shy. She'll warm up to you." He said. Kurt smiled back at Addie and said a quiet hello. "So how are you doing with all of this?" Blaine asked.

"I'm coming to terms with it. I just can't resist her she's so cute. I feel like she's wrapping me around her little finger." Kurt said.

"I know what you mean. She got me the first second I laid eyes on her." Blaine laughed.

"Overall babe I love you and if that means I get a little bonus, then I guess that's something I will just have to get used to," Kurt said back laying his hand on Blaine's knee. He smiled back.

"Are you going to tell Burt and Carole?" Blaine asked concerned about what his (hopefully) future in-laws would think.

"Why don't we'll tell them together?" Kurt replied back as he placed a kiss on to Blaine's lips. Blaine nodded and stood up to put Addie in her stroller. Then he clasped hands with Kurt and begin the walk to Kurt's house to tell his parent's about his little doorstep baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping outside the door Kurt and Blaine stood hand in hand after lifting Addie's stroller up the three steps.

"You ready for this?" Kurt asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaine replied. Kurt opened the door with Blaine and Addie behind him. Burt was sitting on the couch next to Finn watching a basketball game and Carole was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hi dad, Hi Finn" Kurt said.

"Hey, buddy… Oh, hi Blaine" Burt said looking up from the flashing television screen. He looked curiously at Addie sitting in her stroller. "Umm… Who's this cutie?" he asked. Blaine took a deep breath.

"This is my daughter Addie, sir." He replied back to Burt. Burt's face was almost exactly the same as Kurt's when he first found out and Finn and Carole's heads sprang up when they heard the word daughter.

"Dude, you have a daughter?" Finn questioned while shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Yes, Finn. He does and she is absolutely adorable. Aren't you Addie?" Kurt said grabbing on to Addie's tiny little foot. Blaine picked Addie up and stood nervously at the doorway in case he needed to make a break for it quick. No one really spoke; they just stared at the two of them.

"Blaine, Addie and I are going to go up to my room," Kurt said grabbing Blaine's free hand and then racing up the stairs to the sanctuary of Kurt's room. "Well, that went well," Kurt said. Blaine placed Addie on the bed.

"Are you kidding me? They probably think that I'm some kind of S-L-U-T." Blaine said spelling out the bad word so Addie couldn't pick that one up.

"Blaine, it's fine. They know you. They know you're not an S-L-U-T. You're wonderful and now they just get a new piece of wonderful. They'll get used to her quick. I already did and I only found out half an hour ago." Kurt said. Blaine sighed.

"You're right. Everything's going to be okay." He said placing a kiss onto Kurt's lips.

"Dada! Look at me!" Addie screamed while jumping up and down on Kurt's freshly made bed. Blaine instantly hurried over and stopped her.

"No, no sweetheart. We don't jump on furniture. Do we?" Blaine said in his parental voice that Kurt had never heard before. It was amazing how good of a father Blaine was. "Now, say sorry to Kurt for jumping on his bed," Blaine said sternly.

"Sowy Kurt," Addie said sweetly.

"It's okay honey," Kurt said as Addie flew into his arms to give him a hug.

"See I told you she'd warm up to you," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I know. You were right." Kurt said back smiling as he held Addie's tiny body in his arms. This little girl may have come as surprise, but would forever stay a part of his life. It was official. Miss Adeline Faith Anderson had him wrapped around her little finger…much like her father.

After a while, Addie was completely zonked out on the bed hugging her doll. Blaine sat next to her running his fingers through her hair. "I love watching her sleep. When she was a baby, she cried a lot. This was the only time she was ever peaceful." He said.

"I can see that. She is really adorable. She looks exactly like you." Kurt said. Blaine smiled back as his boyfriend took a seat on the other side of his sleeping daughter. "Blaine, I have a question?" Kurt said.

"Yeah babe, what is it?" Blaine asked.

"Umm… Did you ever see Kelsey ever again? Did she ever come to see Addie?" he asked. Blaine looked down and his eyes got a bit misty as he thought about his lost friend, the mother of his child.

"No. She never contacted me again and you know what. She missed out because Addie is the most extraordinary little girl and she will forever hate herself for missing out on that." Blaine said with a hint of spite in his voice.

"I'm sorry I asked baby. I just wanted to know. Come here" Kurt said holding out his arms towards Blaine. Blaine smiled back and leaned in to hug Kurt.

"Kelsey doesn't matter. Addie will be fine as long as she has me… and you." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. The thought of being a part of Addie's life was a new and exciting concept that he was ready to take on in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The news of Blaine having a daughter didn't stay quiet for very long. Before too long the whole glee club knew about it. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand into the choir room. Everyone stopped talking and stared at them.

"What's going on guys?" Kurt asked.

"Oh nothing, just found out that the Hobbit's got a little baby hobbit of his own," said Santana with a devilish smirk across her face. Blaine's face dropped.

"Finn, you are such a freaking big mouth," Kurt yelled. He looked over at Blaine whose cheeks were filled bright red with embarrassment. He walked over to him. "Do you want me to tell them? Frankly, it's not really any of their business and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Addie's like crack on a stick. Once they meet her they won't be able to get enough." Kurt said.

"Are you comparing my daughter to drug addiction?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"No, well yes but that's not the point. The point is they know and want some answers, so we can invite them all over to my house to meet Addie this weekend or I can tell them now and you can go pick Addie up from daycare and bring her here. It's your choice." Kurt replied.

"I'll go get Addie. You can tell them, but they don't need to know all of the details." Blaine said with seriousness in his voice.

"I promise. I won't." Kurt said placing a kiss on Blaine's lips before he went to the daycare. Then he turned to the rest of the glee club. "All of you sit your nosy asses down. NOW!" Kurt yelled. The whole glee club turned their heads to stare at Kurt because they had never heard him curse before and slowly made their way to a seat. "Now, I want all of you to listen carefully. None of you will tease or taunt Blaine about this or you will have to deal with me personally. Got it? Good. Yes, it is true Blaine has a daughter. About three years ago Blaine came out in his old high school and it was really had for him. He only had one friend left. One day they decided to go to a party and they got really drunk and an accident happened. It wasn't until nine months later when he found a baby carrier on his doorstep that he ever saw a trace of his friend again. Ever since then Blaine's been raising his daughter Adeline alone because his parents really don't approve. Addie is about the cutest little girl I have ever seen in my life and if you hurt either of them, I will hurt you." Kurt said. The rest of the glee club members stared back at Kurt with blank looks of surprise on their faces. It was then that Blaine walked into the room with Addie in his arms.

"Kurt!" Addie screamed as she wiggled from Blaine's arms and went running into Kurt's. He picked her up

"Hey, sweet pea," Kurt said back. Blaine walked in quietly.

"Umm… This is my daughter Addie." He said to everyone. Soon the blank stares changed when they saw Addie's cute little face. The girls instantly started fawning over her and passing her around. Blaine couldn't even tell where his daughter was. Once he found out who she was with they had passed her to the next one. He finally found her with Brittany. She had her on her lap and was bouncing her up and down on her knees. Addie's little giggles were so loud. Then Mr. Shue came in. He went to talk but noticed Addie on Brittany's lap and a look of confusion came over his face.

"Who's this?" He asked pointing to Addie. Everyone looked at each other. It wasn't their place to tell Mr. Shue. Blaine got up from where he was sitting and took Addie off of Brittany's lap and held her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue. This is Addie, my daughter. I can take her back to daycare now." He said. Mr. Shue looked surprised but quickly regained his composure and said, "No it's fine she can stay." Blaine looked surprised and sat back down in a chair next to Kurt with Addie on his lap. She instantly reached out for Kurt and he took her into his lap. Today's rehearsal wasn't major, just dancing practice. They got in lines and began learning choreography for an upcoming number they were working on. Addie sat on the chairs behind them coloring with a few crayons in a coloring book they had gotten from Brittany's backpack. They were in the middle of practicing when they heard Addie's loud wails coming from behind them. The little girl must have been climbing on the chairs and taken a tumble. Blaine hurried over to comfort his daughter.

"She's fine." He said. He picked her and walked to the door and stood in the hallway. Everyone could hear Blaine's soft words of comfort and over time the little girl stopped crying.

"Shhh, Shhh. You're okay. You're fine." He whispered. After a few minutes, Blaine walked back into the choir room. Addie's teary face was nestled into his shoulder as her eyes slowly began to close.

"Mr. Shue, I'm sorry I have to get going." He said trying to bend down to grab his bag while holding Addie. Mr. Shue bent down and grabbed it instead.

"It's fine Blaine." He said handing him the bag.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked.

"No, It's fine. You're coming over later anyway." Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said and then placed a kiss on Addie's head. Blaine walked out with Addie and they tried to get back to rehearsal, but it never really happened. At the end of rehearsal, Rachel came up to Kurt.

"You love her." Rachel said with a smile.

"Who? Addie? Of course, I do. She's adorable." Kurt said back

"It's not only that. I see the way you interact with her. She looks at you like you're her second dad." Rachel said.

"One can only hope." He murmured before leaving to go see Blaine and Addie. Once he arrived at Blaine's apartment he knocked because he didn't know if Addie was sleeping or not. Blaine came and opened up the door.

"Hey, babe." He said.

"Hi, Where's Addie?" Kurt asked.

"I just got her down for a nap. She was exhausted from hanging out with everyone in glee today." Blaine said.

"She looked like she was having fun and so did the girls," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, I didn't think they would all respond to her that way," Blaine said.

"See I told you just like crack." Kurt laughed.

"Okay, you really need to stop comparing my little girl to drugs. It's just wrong." Blaine said.

"Sorry, anyway what do you want to do? We probably have an hour before Addie wakes up." Kurt said.

"How about a movie? Umm… The Notebook?" Blaine suggested.

"Ohh now you know my crack," Kurt said because the notebook was his all-time favorite movie.

"I'm worried about you and all these drug references. Do you want to tell me something, Kurt?" Blaine said a smirk across his face.

"Oh shut up and put the movie in." Kurt teased playfully.

"Okay fine," Blaine said. Then he walked to the DVD player and popped the disk in while Kurt settled in on the couch. Then Blaine went and joined him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine had only gotten halfway through the movie when loud cries echoed through the house. "Oh, she's up I better go get her," Blaine said.

"No, let me go." Kurt insisted.

"Are you sure? She can be pretty cranky after naptime and it's late." Blaine said.

"I'm sure. I'll call you in if I need back up." Kurt said as he walked down the hallway towards Addie's bedroom. He opened the door and the little girl stood up in her crib in just her diaper. Her blonde hair was in two tiny pony-tails and she bit on her pacifier as she cried.

"Aww, Addie- Bug what's wrong?" Kurt said. She looked at him because he was definitely not her father. He picked her up and grabbed the pink fleece blanket in her crib and wrapped it around her body. "Geez, you must be cold. What is Dada thinking? Just a diaper, is he crazy? What do you think Addie? Is he crazy? The little girl smiled and settled into Kurt's arms. He sat in the big blue velvet rocking chair and began talking sweetly to her. Blaine in the other room turned the baby monitor's volume up and listened.

"Did you have a good nap?" Kurt ask. Blaine could hear Addie's little squeaky voice talking to Kurt. "Oh yeah, really?" Kurt said responding to Addie. Blaine sat on the couch for ten minutes listening to Kurt interact with Addie. He knew that he was going to marry this man one day and he was going be my daughter's real dad too. Eventually, he walked down the hallway and into Addie's room. Kurt had her on his lap. She was in the fleecy purple pajamas, Blaine had bought her earlier in the week and Kurt was brushing her tiny little curls.

"Hey, guys," Blaine said as he crept into the room. Kurt looked up from Addie's hair.

"Oh hi. I was just properly clothing your child. She was freezing." Kurt said. "Blaine laughed.

"She always takes off her pajamas and throws her diaper them on the floor and then screams. She thinks it's a game, so I just started putting her to bed in her diaper. I hope that maybe she'll forget if she doesn't have anything to take off." He said.

"That's silly. You're so silly Addie- Bug. Maybe she doesn't want to wear the diaper anymore. She is three. Maybe it's time to think about potty training" Kurt teased. Blaine walked over and Addie reached her arms up to Blaine. He picked her up and settled her on her hip after placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

" Diapers are easy, but I don't care about that right now. I'm hungry. What do you say we go get some pizza for dinner?" Blaine suggested.

"Awesome, but she's in her pajamas," Kurt said.

"It's fine. I'll put a coat on her and she'll look fine." Blaine said.

"Are you kidding me? You'd let her out in pajamas. That's a fashion nightmare." Kurt squealed.

"Kurt, she's three. No one will care. I promise you that I will let you give my toddler a makeover later, but now I am hungry and want some pizza." Blaine said.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you take the make-over back," Kurt said. Then they left and headed to Lima Pizzeria. They settled into a booth. Kurt on one side and Blaine sat on the other with Addie in her booster seat. He tied a bib around her neck and she gave him a cheesy, toothy smile and scrunched up her nose. They both laughed as Addie continued making funny faces. Kurt took out his iPhone and started taping her. Addie saw the camera and instantly turned to it and kept performing.

"She's such a little ham. She's just like you." Kurt laughed.

"Uhh, I know I have countless videos of her and mom told me I was worse when I was little," Blaine said while hiding his embarrassment. They looked around and people were staring at them

"Geez, it doesn't matter if I sitting alone with Addie doing the single dad thing or if I'm sitting with you. The looks are freakin the same and I'm so sick of it." Blaine said. Kurt tried to talk back but the waitress showed up to take their order. After taking there order she began to turn away, but she stopped.

"I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful family." She replied before walking away. Both Kurt and Blaine were both stunned. It wasn't often when you found someone in Lima, Ohio who wasn't a homophobe.

"See. That one comment is worth more than all of the looks we receive." Kurt said.

"You're right," Blaine said. Within twenty minutes their pizza came out. Blaine took two slices. One for himself and cut the other into pieces for Addie to eat by herself. They all talked happily and ate their pizza. By the end of dinner, Addie had successfully covered herself in tomato sauce. Kurt tried to clean her off, but it was no use.

"Don't worry about it. We can just give her a bath when we get home." Blaine said lifting the pizza covered little girl from her booster seat. They headed home after paying the bill and immediately went straight for the bathroom and ran bathwater and poured in bubble bath. They plopped Addie in the bathtub.

"Here sweetie do you want your ducks?" Blaine asked holding up a whole crate full of rubber ducks.

"Geez, that's a lot of ducks," Kurt said.

"I know, She's absolutely obsessed with them," Blaine said as he dumped the crate into the bathtub. They sat by the edge of the tub as Blaine washed the pizza sauce off of her. Then they talked while Addie played quietly with her ducks. After a while, Addie got bored and decided it would be fun to splash them. She smacked the water and it jumped up and landed on Blaine and Kurt.

"Adeline Faith!" Blaine screamed as he was blinded by the droplets of water. Addie giggled. "Okay, no more bath for you." He laughed as he grabbed Addie's ducky towel and wrapped it around her.

Blaine looked to Kurt who was soaked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Blaine said.

"It's fine Blaine," Kurt said smiling.

"You can go into my room and change into one of my t-shirts. I'm going to go get her in her pajamas and then we'll meet you in the living room for a movie and bottle." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and headed into Blaine's room while Blaine went with Addie to her room. Just as soon Kurt changed he went out of Blaine's room when he heard.

"Adeline Faith Anderson, get your butt back here," Blaine yelled. Kurt looked down and there was Addie running down the hallway completely naked. She ran behind Kurt's legs and he grabbed her.

"Come here you naked chicken." He laughed as he walked over to Blaine. He handed her to Blaine and he gave her his best mean daddy face

"Adeline, How many times have I told you not to run naked in this house," Blaine said.

"Oh, so this happens a lot then?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked away before answering, "Yeah kind of." Once they got Addie in her pajama they headed in the living room and put on one of Blaine's many Disney movies and got Addie a sippy cup of milk. They settled comfortably on the couch with Addie snuggled into Kurt's lap drinking her mill. It wasn't long before Blaine looked over and both Kurt and Addie were out. Kurt's hand rested on the cup as it hung limply out of Addie's open mouth. He took the bottle from Kurt's hand and placed a blanket over them. They looked too cute to move, so Blaine snapped a quick picture and settled into the other side of the couch next to his boyfriend and his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Kurt spent almost all of his time with Blaine and Addie at their apartment. He practically was living there. One morning Kurt went over to Blaine's early in the morning. It was a school day and they needed to drop Addie off at daycare. He took out his key Blaine had given him a few days ago and opened the door.

"Hey, guys." He yelled. Addie was in her booster seat in the kitchen munching on someone cheerios and bananas. Blaine was eating a bowl of cereal at the table.

"Hi, honey," Blaine said back. Kurt walked over to Addie and kissed her on the head. "Oh, Kurt I was wondering. I picked up a gig at a local coffee shop and we could really use the money. I was wondering if you could watch Addie tonight for me." Blaine asked.

"Sure, That's fine. Right Ad. We'll have so much fun without Dada tonight. Right?" Kurt said. Addie clapped her little hands.

"Oh, I see how it is Kurt. You've turned my own daughter against me. Real nice." He said with a smirk.

"You know it was inevitable," Kurt said lifting Addie from her booster seat. "Now come on. We need to get to school and get this one to daycare." Blaine grabbed his bag and Addie's toy bag and followed Kurt out the door where he was already putting Addie into her car seat in Kurt's car.

"When did you get a car seat?" Blaine asked.

"A few days ago, I've been waiting to try it out," Kurt replied. Blaine laughed and got into the passenger seat. Once at school they dropped Addie off at the daycare and went to class. Around third period, Blaine got a call from the daycare. He asked the teacher to be excused and headed into the hallway.

"Hello" He answered

"Mr. Anderson, It's Katie from the daycare. Adeline's running a bit of a fever. It's probably just a cold, but we can't have her in the daycare if she's sick." the woman replied.

"I'll be right there," Blaine said as he hung up the phone. He told the teacher that his daughter was sick and he let him go, but not without giving him a dirty look. That didn't matter, his baby was sick. He made his way down to the daycare. When he opened the door he spotted Addie lying limply in one of the aid's arms. He walked over.

"Here's your daddy Addie." She said handing her over. Instantly he could feel the fever radiating off of her little body.

"Okay honey. We're going home." He said. He grabbed her bag and coat and placed it over her. Then he realized they had taken Kurt's car today.

"Crap." He muttered. He took out his phone and sent a text to Kurt.

**To Kurt:**

Hey, I need your car keys. The daycare called and Addie's sick and I need to take her home.

**To Blaine**

I'll be right there. I'll have Finn bring me over to your apartment and I'll pick up my car later.

Five minutes later Kurt came walking down the hallway with his car keys swinging in his hand. He made a face of sympathy as he looked at Addie's flushed little face on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh, Addie-Bug." He said rubbing her back. He handed Blaine the keys. "I'll be over later. You just get her home." Blaine nodded and headed out the double doors in the front of the school out to Kurt's car. He buckled Addie into her car seat and placed her fleece blanket over her and put a pacifier in her mouth. Then he went around to the driver's side and got in.

It wasn't until Finn dropped Kurt off at Blaine's apartment that he talked to Blaine again. He opened the door and Blaine was laying on the couch with Addie on his chest. The poor little girl looked miserable and you could hear the congestion in her nose. They were both asleep. Kurt sat down on the edge of the couch and lifted Addie off of Blaine. She didn't even stir. "Poor thing." Kurt murmured before walking down the hall to Addie's room and putting her in her bed. When he came back Blaine was starting to wake up.

"Where's Addie." He muttered sleepily.

"I put her in her bed," Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Oh crap, I have to call that coffee shop and tell them I can't play tonight," Blaine said sitting up quickly.

"Why?' Kurt asked.

"Because my daughter is sick Kurt." He said.

"I'm aware of that and I thought we discussed this morning that I was watching her tonight. She just has a cold Blaine. I'm more than capable of taking care of someone with a cold." He told him.

"Are you sure?" She's going to be cranky and clingy, and probably cry all night." Blaine said.

"We'll be fine. I promise I can handle it. Now go get ready for your gig." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. He had faith in Kurt. An hour later, Blaine was leaving for his gig.

"Call me if she gets any worse. I'll come right home." Blaine said.

"We'll be fine," Kurt said practically pushing Blaine out of the door. Kurt flopped down on the couch and almost immediately Addie started crying. He got up and walked down the hallway to Addie's room. You could hear the congestion in her cries. "Oh okay honey, it's okay." Kurt soothed as he picked her up from her bed. Kurt could feel the fever radiating off her body. They walked into the living room and he tried to put her down so he could go get a bottle but Addie was not having it. She started screaming as soon as he tried to set her on the couch, so he picked her back up and walked into the kitchen. Addie laid limply in Kurt's arms until her sippy cup was ready. Then he went back into the living room and sat down. Addie began sucking on the sippy cup and then began pushing it away. Kurt looked down in surprise only to Addie give out a little sneeze. Kurt grabbed a tissue and rubbed it on her little red nose. The rest of the night Addie clung to Kurt until she eventually fell asleep. Blaine walked in around eleven.

"Hey." He said softly so he wouldn't wake Addie. "Was she good?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "Good," Blaine said before erupting into a series of harsh coughs in his elbow.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. My voice is just a little tired from singing." Blaine replied. Kurt nodded, but he knew his boyfriend. He was coming down with what Addie had and he would probably act like a bigger baby than her. He handed Addie to Blaine and then grabbed his phone, to send a text to his dad.

**To Dad:**

I'm staying over at Blaine and Addie's. Addie is sick and I think Blaine is coming down with it too.

**To Kurt:**

Fine, but no funny business

**To Dad:**

Dad, he has a toddler who is sick and he is sick too. When do you think we'll have time to do anything?

**To Kurt:**

Okay, fine. I trust you.

Kurt tossed his phone onto the couch and walked into the couch where Blaine was swaying back and forth with Addie in his arms. He came up behind them and slipped his arms around them and set his chin in the crease of Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm going to stay the night. Just to make sure Addie's okay." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. They put Addie to bed in her bed and Blaine went to bed in his room. Kurt took the couch in the living room, which was surprisingly comfortable. The next morning Addie was feeling much better. It must have just been a twenty-four-hour bug, but Blaine was worse. When Addie woke up Kurt hurried in to get her because he had heard Blaine coughing all night. The man needed some sleep. The only thing left of Addie's cold was a slight runny nose, but other than that she was back to happy Addie.

It was breakfast time when Blaine made an appearance from his bedroom. Addie was in her booster seat, eating her usual cheerios and bananas. Blaine held a tissue to his bright red nose and sneezed into it twice.

"Oh honey, I told you, you were getting sick." Kurt said placing a hand on Blaine's forehead. Blaine just moaned. "Go back to bed and I'll be up to take care of you. You're not going anywhere today." Blaine nodded and lumbered back to his bedroom.

"Your daddy is a bigger baby than you." Kurt teased to Addie. Addie giggled. Kurt went up to Blaine with everything he would need. He brought a box of tissues, cough syrup, Tylenol, Nyquil, and of course chicken noodle soup. "Here we go. I come bearing gifts." Kurt said. Blaine turned over in his bed to look at Kurt.

"Drugs Kurt, Now I know you have a problem." He joked before erupting into a coughing fit.

"Be quiet. I'll take these nice drugs away and then you'll still feel horrible." said Kurt sarcastically.

"No, No I want the drugs. I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine pleaded. Kurt laughed at how pathetic he looked and then handed him two Tylenol and two Nyquil and a bottle of water. Blaine washed all four pills down in one swig.

"How's my daughter?" he asked.

"She's fine. Twenty-four-hour bug just like I thought." Kurt said.

"I hope mines a twenty-four hours bug. It feels like a forever bug." Blaine moaned.

"You're such a baby when you're sick." Kurt laughed.

"Oh sure make fun of the dying man. Kurt. That's nice." He said. Then Addie started crying.

"You're not dying and your daughter is crying. I'm going to get her and take her to Rachel's. She's been dying to get her hands on her again." Kurt said.

"Fine, but don't let her corrupt my daughter." Blaine pleaded as he turned back over and flopped his face in the pillow.

"Will do!" Kurt yelled as he left the room. He walked into the kitchen and Addie was screaming in her booster seat. It wasn't crying she was just screaming.

"Well, aren't you talkative this morning?" Kurt laughed. "Do you want to go see Rachel?" he asked. She stopped screaming and clapped her hands. He brought her into her room and put together the cutest outfit he could find and pulled Addie's blonde spiral curls into two ponytails.

"There, I think this is the cutest you've ever looked. Your Dada may have his own fashion sense, but he has no idea how to dress a little girl." Kurt stated proudly. Then he said a quick goodbye to Blaine, who was currently dead to the world thanks to Nyquil and left for Rachel's house.

They pulled into Rachel's driveway and she was waiting for them. "Hey, Where's Blaine?" She asked.

"He's dead to the world in his room. He caught what Addie had yesterday." Kurt replied as he unbuckled Addie from her car seat.

"Aww, that's too bad. We'll still have fun. Right, Addie?" Rachel cooed. Addie smiled but snuggled in closer to Kurt's shoulder. They went inside the house and Rachel spent the next hour playing with Addie on the floor. Rachel was chasing her and then Addie fell. She started crying

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Kurt, I think she wants Blaine." Rachel said. Kurt came into the living room and walked towards them.

"Addie, Dada's at home." He said.

"Daddy." She cried pointing her finger at Kurt. Kurt was shocked. Had Addie really just called him Daddy!

"Okay baby girl, come here." He said taking Addie from Rachel.

"Kurt, she just called you daddy. Do you how big that is?" Rachel screamed.

"Yes, I aware Rachel I'm just not sure if it's a good or bad thing." Kurt said quietly. "Anyway, I guess we should get going. I have to check on Blaine anyway.

"Okay, Bye. Bye-bye Addie." Rachel called.

Once they got home he set Addie on the floor to play with her toys and went upstairs. "How's the dead man." Kurt asked sitting down on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"Better actually." He said with a nasally voice. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever anymore." He said.

"So, how was Rachel's?" he asked.

"Addie called me daddy today." He said with a smile.

"I was waiting for that to happen. You're practically her second Dad Kurt it was only a matter of time." Blaine stated.

"You've probably been prompting her to call me that." Kurt said.

"Yeah pretty much." Blaine said. "I'm going to marry you one day Kurt, so she might as well get used to it."

"Oh yeah; What if I say no?" Kurt said.

"You love me too much. That would never happen." stated Blaine proudly.

"Oh really, we'll just see about that sicky.' laughed Kurt as he went back downstairs to check on Addie.

"Where's Dada?" She asked.

"He's upstairs. Do you want to go say hi." He asked. She nodded her head and grabbed Kurt's hand.

She flew through Blaine's bedroom door. "Dada!" She yelled. Blaine sat up in bed and opened his arms to his toddler flying into his bedroom. He sat Addie on his lap. Kurt came into the room a minute later.

"Hey, Addie. Who's that? Blaine asked pointing to Kurt.

"Daddy!" She screamed. Blaine kissed her head and Kurt smiled.

"That's right Addie- Bug. I'm your daddy." said Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

With Sectionals slowly creeping around the corner, the New Directions were using every possible moment to practice, even if that meant staying very late. With that said, Addie became a frequent observer and critic of the New Directions performances. It was kind of adorable. Kurt had gotten her a pink journal and had written Director Addie in big bubble letters on the front. She sat and watched rehearsal and scribbled illegible notes and drew pictures. Then after practice in the car, she would tell Blaine and Kurt what they needed to work on.

"She's like a mini Rachel." Blaine joked one day.

"Don't even go there. She's not that bad. Her diva qualities are only in the lowest stages and please she got those from me if she got them from anyone." Kurt retorted. Blaine just laughed and kept driving. Dance practice was always interesting too. As the members of the New Direction lined up to learn the choreography, Addie was seen standing in the back following along. She was a better dancer than Finn, but that wasn't hard to beat. Finally, the day had finally come and the New Directions were ready for sectionals. Burt and Carole were in the audience and had graciously agreed to watch Addie during the competition. They stood backstage as they waited for their slot to come. Blaine was holding Addie.

"Dada, make sure you bemeber all the words. Daddy Kurt, smile." Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Thanks for the tip baby. I promise I will remember all the words." Blaine replied with a serious look on his face in the hopes of convincing his daughter. Kurt reached his arms out and Addie leaned over.

"I promise to smile if you make sure you clap nice and loud for us. Are you going to do that?" Kurt asked. The three-year-old simply rolled her eyes.

"Duh, You guys are the bestest anyway." She stated. "You're going to win." Kurt smiled.

"Well, now we know that we'll win because we've got you on our side." He said. Burt chuckled and walked over to them.

"Okay, you guys need to get ready. Come here Peanut." Burt said reaching his arms out to Addie. She smiled and all about leaped into his arms. Out of everyone in the family, Addie loved Burt the most. He spoiled her rotten with toys and other treats. He was basically her grandpa and Carole was her grandma. They waved goodbye and said good luck and headed out to their seats next to Mr. Shue. When it was finally their turn the announcer said their name and the music began. The New Directions entered the stage and began dancing and singing. The crowd was really into the performances. Everyone was standing and clapping including Burt and Addie who stood out in the crowd. Burt had hoisted Addie onto his shoulders and she was bouncing along with the music, clapping her hands, and smiling brightly at Kurt and Blaine on stage. When the performance had ended cheers erupted all over the audience and "Go Daddies!" was clearly audible over all the cheers. The New Directions were the last group so they backstage and waited as the judges came to a conclusion. When the head judge came out everyone was silent and waited as he opened the envelope.

"And The Winner is…. THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" shouted the main judge. All the members of the New Directions shouted in joy and rushed onto the stage. They all huddled together and grabbed onto the trophy. The next thing they knew Addie had sprinted from Burt's arms and was running up onto the stage in her mini replica of the girls' powder blue dresses. She ran all the way into Blaine's arms.

"Dada, you did it!" She screamed. He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Yes we did baby!" he responded and joined the huddle with the rest of the New Directions. After they had finished celebrating the whole team decided to go to Breadstix. As soon as they got in the restaurant they made their way to a table, but Blaine seemed hesitant.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked after setting Addie down in the booth.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Blaine replied even though he was still obviously upset and distracted. Kurt sighed and pulled on his shirt until he followed him over to a corner.

" I know you too well and I know that you're not okay," Kurt said.

"It's just… I think I know someone over there in that booth." He stammered.

"Okay…and do you want to go say hi or something?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He could tell that whoever Blaine was talking about was not a person that Blaine liked.

"No, want is not the right word. I need to talk to that person is more like it. I- I also need you to take Addie home." Blaine said as he nervously glanced over to the booth. In the booth was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kurt wondered who that girl could be and then he finally made the realization.

"That's Kelsey, isn't it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"I don't want her to see or talk to Addie. She left her and I don't want her talking to my daughter." Blaine said in a low angry tone.

"Shh, It's okay. I'll take Addie home and we'll watch a movie or something. Don't worry; she doesn't have to see her. I do however think it's a good idea if you talk to her." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and walked over to where Addie was, making sure he was out of the viewpoint of Kelsey.

"Hey, baby." He said after picking up Addie.

"Hi Dada" She replied with a little smile across her face.

"You're going to go with Kurt and he's going to take you home. You guys can watch a Disney movie okay." Blaine said. Addie stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with the rest of the New Directions." She moaned.

"No sweetheart, you need to go. Dada is in charge." Blaine said firmly. He could tell from the look on her face that the reaction wasn't going to be good. Addie didn't often have tantrums, but he could tell one was coming. She hadn't had a nap today and was definitely hungry. Addie started to cry and Blaine rushed to get outside of the restaurant, away from all the staring eyes. Kurt followed and waited as Blaine tried to calm her down.

"Adeline Faith, you need to stop right now," Blaine said sternly. Addie didn't listen she continued to scream and kick and hit Blaine. He took a deep breath and steadied his anger. He set Addie on the ground in front of him. "Adeline, you need to stop. It is not okay to behave like this and it is not okay to kick and hit Dada." Blaine stated calmly. Addie finally calmed down and stopped throwing her tantrum. "Good. Now, are you going to listen to me?" Blaine asked. She nodded. "Go to Daddy Kurt okay. He's going to take you home. I'll be home later." Blaine said. "Now, give me a hug okay." Addie leaned to Blaine's arms and then when she broke away she went over to Kurt like she was told.

"I'll see you later. Good luck." Kurt said as picked Addie up and carried her to the car. Blaine took a deep breath and then walked back into Breadstix. Kelsey's friends had just left and it was just her alone at the table. Blaine walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked in a low voice. Kelsey, who was startled by the sudden voice looked up.

"I thought it was you." She said with a smile, but Blaine didn't return the smile. "Please, sit down."

He nodded and slid into the booth.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked. She almost looked startled at the question.

"Well, I was just visiting some friends." She stammered.

"Where did you go? You just-just disappeared after that night?" Blaine stuttered.

"I- My parents made me. We moved and then after I had the baby we moved again because my dad got a job." She said.

" You didn't even think it was important to tell me," Blaine said angrily.

" Blaine, I couldn't. It was just too embarrassing." She replied.

"What that you got pregnant? Or the fact that you got pregnant from a gay man?" Blaine retorted. Kelsey sighed.

"Blaine by the time I found out, we had already decided to move. I didn't want to bother you." She tried to explain.

"You thought that I would be burdened by my daughter so instead of telling me when you were pregnant you decided to just place her on my doorstep with a letter. That makes sense Kelsey." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Blaine, please try to understand. I was scared and my parents were going to make me give her up." Kelsey pleaded as tears formed in her eyes,

"Do not start with me. You don't get to talk about being scared. My parents kicked me out with a newborn baby. I was a homeless teenage father. Do you know how freakin scary that is!" Blaine yelled a little too loudly. The rest of the New Directions notice and looked over.

"Blaine, please. Let's not do this here. Please let's go somewhere more private." Kelsey whispered as she tried to calm Blaine down. She reached her hand across and placed it on Blaine's forearm.

"Do not touch me," Blaine growled ripping his arm away from her grasp. Sam came up from behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Dude are you okay? Is there a problem here?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to go." Blaine said through clenched teeth and began to walk away.

" Blaine, Can I just meet her? Please?" Kelsey yelled.

"No! You may not meet her. Do not try to find us. EVER!" Blaine screamed. The Glee club watched with fearful eyes as Sam tugged a screaming Blaine out of the restaurant. Never once had they seen Blaine so upset and they hoped that they would never have to see it again.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt, like the rest of the glee club, had never really seen Blaine angry. It was not a pretty sight. When he came into the apartment, he slammed the door and woke Kurt up from a deep sleep on the couch. "Shh, be quiet! Addie is sleeping." Kurt said, but quickly stopped when he saw the anger written across his face and the tears in his eyes. "What? What's wrong? What happened?" Kurt said as he rushed to pull Blaine into a hug.

"We talked and she had the fucking nerve to ask to see my daughter. MY DAUGHTER, not hers! She wants to see the child that she abandoned on my doorstep." Blaine said as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Kurt pulled him in closer and rubbed his back.

"Okay, shh. It's okay. She's your baby. Not hers. No one can say that she's not yours." Kurt soothed. Blaine still continued to cry and jerk away from Kurt.

"She just made me so mad. I just want to- to punch something." Blaine growled. Kurt let go of him.

"Then go ahead. Go and punch something. Get all your anger out." He replied. Blaine nodded and walked over to the coach, punched the pillow hard three times, and was left breathing hard. Kurt walked back over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Let's just go to bed honey," Kurt said and began to direct him towards his bedroom. Blaine followed along sluggishly until they reach the bed. Kurt had already changed into pajamas so he helped Blaine change and then they both crawled into bed. They cuddled up close to one another. Kurt was on the outside and hugged Blaine and stroked his hair until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Kurt woke up first and headed downstairs to let Blaine sleep more. It was obvious that he was still going to be upset, so any amount of time that he could escape that anger, Kurt was willing to give him. He heard Addie crying and went into her room. She was sitting up in her new twin bed holding onto her baby doll. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kurt asked as he lifted her over the bed rail attached to the side of the bed.

"Where is Dada?" She asked.

"He's sleeping baby. Do you want to come help me make breakfast?" Kurt asked. Addie nodded. "Good, let's get dressed first though. Deal?" Kurt asked as he placed Addie back on to her bed.

"Yup, I wanna help pick," Addie said with a smiled across her face.

"Well alright, my little diva!" Kurt laughed as he walked over to her closet. He pulled a pair of tight fit jeans with bejeweled pockets out and held them up. "How about these?" he asked. Addie stood up in her bed and placed her hand on her chin.

"Hmmm, it depends what shirt we're picking." She said. Kurt looked through the closet and pulled out a sparkly pink top with a butterfly on it.

"How about this one?" he asked while holding the shirt up. Addie's face lit up.

"I love that shirt, but not with those pants. I want to wear a skirt, that white one." She said pointing to the closet. Kurt laughed at the fact that his eye for fashion had been passed onto Addie. She had gotten so much better at talking and definitely knew how to express her opinions now. He knew she would pout if he didn't let her wear what she wanted, but it was cold outside.

"I'll make you a deal. If you put some tights underneath that skirt you can wear it and I'll put your hair in ponytails." Kurt said.

"You got a deal mister," Addie said as she pointed her finger at Kurt.

"Well okay! Get over here and get your clothes on." He replied. Addie jumped off of her bed and ran over to Kurt. After they had finished getting her dressed and doing her hair, they went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "What do you think Dada would want for breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Pancakes!" Addie said happily. Kurt went over to the cupboard and grabbed all ingredients and then they made them together. Blaine finally came downstairs when the pancakes were done. Addie went running over to him.

"Dada! Look, we made you pancakes and I got dressed all by myself." Addie said.

"Wow! The pancakes look awesome, sweetheart! And you got dressed all by yourself?" Blaine asked as he admired her outfit.

"Well, Daddy Kurt helped a little bit," Addie replied.

"Well, Daddy Kurt did a very good job," Blaine said.

"Don't give me too much credit. My only suggestion was the tights. Everything else was her." Kurt said as he flipped the last pancake on to the plate. "Okay, breakfast time." He replied as he placed the plate of pancakes on the table. Blaine walked over and placed Addie in her booster seat. They all laughed and smiled as they ate the delicious pancakes. After they were done and cleaning up, the phone rang. Blaine walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" Blaine responded.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson. I'm Stacy, Aiden's mom." The woman on the phone said. Blaine listened but was very confused at who this woman was.

"Umm, Hi Stacy. Forgive me for asking, but I'm not sure who Aiden is." Blaine said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Stacy laughed. "Aiden goes to the same daycare as Addie. What I've heard from Aiden is that their best friends and he wanted to know if Addie could come over and play."

"Oh, okay. Let me just quickly ask Addie." Blaine said. He put his hand over the phone and called Addie over. She came skipping over to the phone.

"What is it, Dada?" She asked.

"Umm, Aiden's mom is on the phone. She wants to know if you want to come over and play." Blaine asked.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Addie yelled happily. Blaine smiled and uncovered the phone receiver.

"Yes Stacy, Addie would love to come and play with Aiden. Noon? That sounds fine." Blaine said and then hung up the phone. By the time he looked back up, Addie was already gone, most likely telling Kurt all about her playdate. Blaine slumped down on the couch as Kurt walked into the room.

"So I hear Addie's going on a playdate," Kurt said.

"With a boy, Kurt! A boy! My three-year-old is too young for boys." Blaine moaned. Kurt laughed and sat down next to him.

"It's just a play date Blaine. It's not an actual date." He replied.

"Yeah, but still Kurt, it's a boy!" Blaine said.

"Whatever," Kurt said with a laughed. He bent down and kissed Blaine's head. "I have to head home for a little bit. Try not to freak out okay? Everything will be fine. Addie's a very classy little girl. She won't take just any boy."

"You're still not helping," Blaine said as he placed his hands over her face.

"You'll be fine. Bye," Kurt said as he closed the door. He looked at the clock a few minutes later and it was already 11:45.

"Oh crap. Here we go." Blaine murmured. "Addie, come on sweet pea. It's time for your play date." He yelled. Addie came skipping out of her room with her Ariel backpack on.

"I'm all ready." She said and raced for the door to get out into the car.

"Hey, wait for me," Blaine called as he quickly grabbed his keys and raced after the three-year-old. As soon as they got to Aiden's house she raced up to the door and rang the doorbell. Aiden's mom, Stacy opened the door.

"Aiden, Addie is here." She yelled and a little boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes came running.

"Addie!" He said happily and Addie raced from Blaine's side and they hugged. Blaine practically cringed; she was way too young for boys. The next thing he knew the two three-year-olds had raced off to play.

"Well, I guess that's that." Stacy laughed. Blaine smiled back nervously. "You can come and get Addie at like four." She replied.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Blaine stammered and then slowly began walking back to his car. Once he got home, he didn't know what to do with himself. Those four hours were the longest hours of his life and he was so glad when he could go get his daughter. Once he picked her up and buckled her into her car seat, he asked her how the playdate went.

"It was awesome Dada! Aiden is my best friend." She replied.

"You guys didn't kiss or anything like that right?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Ewww, Dada, he's a boy! He has cooties." Addie exclaimed. Blaine laughed quietly.

"But I'm a boy. Do I have cooties?" Blaine asked trying not to break out in a fit of laughter.

"No, of course not silly. You're my Dada." She replied.

"What about Daddy Kurt." He asked.

"Think hard Dada, his name is Daddy Kurt." She said emphasizing the word, daddy.

"I'm sorry, my mistake," Blaine said.

"Jeez, Dada. That was a silly question." Addie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Daddy Kurt needs to stop teaching you how to be so sassy little girl," Blaine remarked.

"Dada, this sass is all me," Addie said. This time Blaine couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oh Addie, don't get older." He replied as he continued to laugh and drive home. Blaine's mind was finally at ease. His baby girl was still his baby girl. He just didn't know how long she would stay like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday and Sunday went by quickly and now it was Monday, so that meant a lot of questions from the New Directions about his outburst at Breadstixs. Blaine didn't know what he was going to tell them. He really didn't want to dig up more about Kelsey. He had put her in the past and didn't want her making appearances in his future. If she had really loved Addie, she would have never left her on his doorstep. What right did she have to her now? As he walked into the choir room, he could feel the many pairs of eyes staring at him. He ignored them and took a seat next to Kurt. Kurt still didn't know exactly what had happened that night. He had seen the aftermath, but not the actual outburst. It was Sam who actually asked about it.

"So, dude what happened on Friday night?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, it was just an old friend that I had a falling out with," Blaine responded.

"But, she was asking to meet someone. Who did she want to meet?" Sam asked.

"Sam, just let it go. It's nothing." He responded.

"Dude that was not "nothing". I had to drag you out of Breadstixs, so you didn't kill her right there." Sam said.

"Just please stop." Blaine pleaded as he gritted his teeth. Kurt reached over and grabbed his hand to try to comfort him.

"Don't shout at me, dude. I'm just the messenger. Everybody was wondering." Sam said. This was when Blaine just lost it. He got up from his chair and was about to walk out. Then he stopped.

"Whatever happened at Breadstixs doesn't matter. It's my business and I'd like it to stay that way." Blaine said before rushing out of the room. The rest of the glee club sat in awe. In their minds, it was just concern for Blaine, but in reality, it didn't seem that way. Kurt got up and went to leave, but surprisingly Santana got up instead.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to talk to Blaine. Being pissed at the people in this room is sort of my thing if you haven't noticed. I'm sure I can talk him into coming back." She said. Kurt nodded. It was worth a try. She walked down the hallway wondering where he could be. Then she heard noises coming from the gym. It sounded like someone was punching something. She opened the door and slowly walked inside. Blaine stood in a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top punching a large black bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow, you've got a nice punch, Hobbit." She said.

"Santana? What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Came to see what's got you so angry. You know we're all just concerned about you. Right?" She responded.

"Well, you don't need to be," Blaine said in an angry voice as he continued to punch the bag.

"You know I don't by that. I am the lying queen and you are not a very good liar." She commented. Blaine kept his head down and didn't make eye contact. "Who was she? Was she Addie's mom?" Santana asked.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You never get mad at anyone, but if someone left a kid on my doorstep and then had the balls to ask to see her after three years, I'd be pissed," Santana responded.

"Yeah, Kelsey is a bitch," Blaine growled.

"Do you want me to go all Lima Heights on her?" Santana asked with a laugh. Blaine laughed too.

"No, I don't think that would be setting a very good example for my daughter." He laughed.

"Whatever. Don't let her make you feel like this. You're Addie's dad and no one can take that away from you." She said.

"Thanks, Santana." He replied.

"Come on. Let's go back to glee and if anyone asks you about it I'll go all Lima Heights on them." She said with a smile. Blaine smiled and went to change. When he was finished he walked back down the hallway and into the choir room. Santana sat down, but Blaine didn't follow her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. I just didn't want to talk about it, but it's something I need to deal with. The girl that I yelled at was Kelsey. She was an old friend…and she is Addie's biological mother." Blaine said. The faces on the glee club were mixed. Some people looked surprised, even sympathetic. The funniest was probably Puck's face. Blaine could swear he heard him saying how hot she was and how jealous he was that he didn't get to "bang" her. "I'd appreciate it if none of you brought her up again. Thanks." Blaine said before taking a seat next to Kurt. The rest of the rehearsal was uneventful. When the rehearsal ended, Kurt and Blaine left to go pick up Addie from daycare. Blaine signed the pick-up sheet and he went in to get her and Kurt waited in the car. Addie was playing tea party with two of her friends at a little pink plastic table. She looked up and saw Blaine and went running.

"Dada!" She said as she jumped into his arms. Blaine caught her and positioned her on his hip and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready to go munchkin?" he asked.

"Yup" she responded.

"Good, go get your backpack." He said after setting her back down. She ran over to her cubby and grabbed her backpack. Then came running back over and grabbed Blaine's hand. They walked out of the daycare and into the parking lot. When he opened the door, she saw that Kurt was in the passenger seat.

"Kurt, you're here!" She said excitedly.

"Yup, I am. How about you and me go on a shopping spree today?" Kurt asked.

"Yay!" Addie said.

"Kurt, it's a Monday. We don't have time to go shopping." Blaine said as he got in the car.

"You promised me that you'd let me give your toddler a makeover. I choose now to redeem my prize." Kurt said with a smirk across his face. Blaine moaned.

"Fine, we'll go to the mall." He said. They drove to Kohl's and walked in. Addie held Kurt's hand the whole time.

"Wow, look at all the clothes!" Addie said in complete awe. She had never been clothes shopping before and you could tell from the smile on her face that she was in love. Blaine laughed at the sight and thought about all the money he would spend on shopping sprees when she was a teenager. Kurt and Addie dived into all the clothes. Before Blaine knew it, he was covered in different types of tops, skirts, jeans, and pretty much any kind of clothing article or accessory was in Blaine's hands.

"Hey, guys. How about we try on some of this stuff before my arms fall off?" Blaine pleaded. Addie looked to Kurt before running into the dressing rooms. Blaine followed slowly and then dumped all the clothes onto the bench in the dressing room.

"I'll be out there." He murmured because he was almost positive that neither of them was actually listening to him. He went out to the plastic chairs and plopped down. He may have even dozed off. It took so long. Meanwhile back in the dressing room, Addie had just finished trying on all of her clothes. There were three piles. One was buying, the other was getting a different size, and the last one was the "what the heck was I thinking" pile.

"Addie, I'll get your clothes. Why don't you go out to Dada?" Kurt said as he looked at how tired the little girl was. She nodded and headed outside. Once she got out there, she saw Blaine sleeping in a chair, but was distracted by the toy aisle a few isles down and wandered away. When Kurt finally came out he went over to Blaine, who was still asleep. "Where's Addie?" he asked.

"What do you mean? She's with you." Blaine replied as he yawned.

"Umm, no I sent her out to you," Kurt replied.

"What?" Blaine practically screamed and jumped up from his seat. "Addie!" he screamed as he began looking under clothes racks.

"Blaine, calm down. We'll find her." Kurt said, but Blaine was still panicking and rushing around. Addie, who was in the toy aisle slowing realized, that she didn't know how to get back to the dressing rooms and began to cry. A Kohl's worker noticed and went over to her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked.

"I can't find my Dada." Addie cried.

"Okay, It's okay. We'll find him. Do you know his name?" She asked.

"Blaine Anderson," Addie said quietly. The Kohl's worker smiled and picked her up.

"It's okay, sweetie. Come with me." She said. Once she reached the register she set Addie on the counter and picked up the intercom. "Mr. Blaine Anderson, please report to the front register." She said. The voice echoed through the store and Blaine and Kurt rushed to the front register. When they got there Blaine stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hi, Blaine," The Kohl's worker said.

"Kelsey?" Blaine asked which left his mouth gaping open. The tension was high and a simple shopping trip just became a very awkward situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine turned his eyes away from Kelsey and grabbed Addie off of the counter and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie! You can't walk away without me or Kurt." He said.

"I'm sorry," Addie said as she continued to cry.

"Kurt, I'll pay for the clothes. Take Addie out to the car." Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt nodded and took Addie from his arms and began walking out of the store.

"How the hell did you get her?" Blaine growled.

"I didn't take her Blaine. I work here. I saw a little girl crying and I went over to her. She told me that she couldn't find her Dad and she told me your name. That's it!" Kelsey said.

"You didn't take her?" Blaine questioned.

"No, I didn't even know what she looked like," Kelsey replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine stammered. "Thank you, for taking good care of her."

"You're welcome." She replied. "And for the record, I wouldn't have like taken off with her when I figured out who she was. I made a choice three years ago and I stand by it. Giving her to you was the best option I had."

"That doesn't mean it was right though. I love my daughter, but handing over your problem to me was not dealing with a problem. It was just sticking it on someone else." Blaine retorted.

"I fought through my whole pregnancy. My parents wanted me to get an abortion the minute they found out, but I would not let them. I love her and I was scared. I didn't think giving my baby to strangers was the best option. I knew that you would love her, so I gave her to you." Kelsey replied.

"You lost the right to call her your baby when you abandoned her on my doorstep," Blaine growled.

"Blaine, I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. It wasn't easy for me either. You didn't get called the slut who got pregnant and after I had the baby, my parents kicked me out and cut me off." Kelsey replied her eyes filled with tears. Blaine scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what you went through, but I went through stuff too. My parents kicked me out and cut me off, but I had a newborn baby to deal with too. Plus, I get the dirty looks every day because not only am I gay, but I'm a teenage father." Blaine said. "I'm thankful for what you did today, but I do not forgive you."

"I know and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you," Kelsey said. "I really want to know her. She seems like a wonderful little girl."

"She is," Blaine responded and looked down in thought. "Maybe you can come to meet her, but I don't know if I want her to know that you're her mother right away. For now, you're just my friend."

"I am perfectly okay with that," Kelsey said with a smile. "I really missed you B." Blaine nodded.

"I have to go now." He responded and then he took the clothing and headed out to the car. Once he reached the car, he saw Addie was asleep in her car seat with her thumb in her mouth. He opened the driver's side door and got in.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked.

"Not good, but not bad. We talked and I decided that she can meet Addie, but she plays by my rules." Blaine said.

"Whatever you want to do, she's your daughter," Kurt said. By the time they got home, it was seven o'clock and Addie was still sleeping. Blaine went around and unbuckled her out of the car seat and then carried her into the house. He laid her on the couch and grabbed a blanket and placed it over her.

"Do you want me to make dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I guess. How about mac n' cheese? I know that's not exactly Kurt Hummel standard, but I think it's all I have right now and Addie loves it." Blaine responded. Kurt nodded and went towards his cabinets. Blaine really wasn't kidding. There was nothing left. There was a loaf of bread, a box of graham crackers, a box of cereal and some bananas. In the fridge was a gallon of milk, orange juice, and some cheese. Blaine had sat down at the table and Kurt sat down next to him. He had to approach this topic very gently. He knew Blaine was proud and didn't accept help easily, but he needed help. He had a child to think about.

"Blaine, sweetie, is everything okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"It's just, there's really no food in your house and you haven't played a gig for a few weeks," Kurt replied.

"It's fine. I just haven't been grocery shopping in a while." Blaine responded as he continued to not make eye contact.

"Blaine, it's just me. You can talk to me. I'm not going to run away." Kurt said softly. This was when Blaine broke down. Kurt sighed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's just so hard. No one will give me a gig and I hardly have enough money. After paying all the apartment bills, and Addie's daycare fee, I barely have enough to scrape by." Blaine cried.

"And then I made you by Addie clothes," Kurt said with a sigh. Blaine nodded.

"I know I said that you could, but I really couldn't afford it. Then I saw Addie's little face. She was so happy. I couldn't take that away from her. The reason I was so tired was because I picked up a job at the McDonald's because they were the only ones hiring, but now their closing it and I'm out of a job again." He cried.

"Blaine I am so sorry. Who was watching Addie when you were working?" Kurt asked.

"My neighbor, Mrs. Stevens watched her. Addie hates her but I had no choice." Blaine replied.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. I'll move in here with you. I can watch Addie and I'll help my dad at the garage. Maybe I could get you a job there too. I'm sure my Dad would understand. Then we could bring Addie too and she could spend time with Carole. They both would love that and it would be perfect." Kurt said very quickly.

"Kurt, KURT! Stop! I can't make you do this for me. I can ruin your plans. You're going to New York soon and I can't stop you from living your dreams." Blaine yelled. "I got myself into this and this is my responsibility.

No. You stop. You made a mistake. You didn't ask to be a teenage father living on your own, but you are and you're taking care of Addie. She is a happy and healthy little girl. In my eyes, you're doing an amazing job. And New York can wait; I only want to be there if you and Addie are there with me." Kurt replied.

"But…" Blaine stammered.

"No buts. I love you and I want to do this for you and for Addie." Kurt said as he placed a kiss on his lips. Then, he got up and started to cook the mac n' cheese. Addie woke up and started crying. Blaine rushed into the living room.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked as he took her into his lap.

"I had a bad dream." She cried.

"Oh okay. You're okay. It was just a dream. Shh," Blaine soothed. He stood up and walked into the kitchen where the mac n' cheese was almost done.

"How's it going?" Blaine asked.

"Fine, dinner is almost done," Kurt said. "Why don't you go get Addie into her pajamas." Blaine nodded and headed into Addie's bedroom.

"Which pajamas do you want to wear tonight?" Blaine asked.

"My monkey jammies," Addie said.

"Well okay… come here you little monkey." He laughed. Addie scampered over and jumped into Blaine's arms. He helped her put her shirt on and then put her pants on. "Do you want to do the rocket ship?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Addie said. Blaine laughed and grabbed on to the top of her pajama pants.

"Liftoff in five…four…three…two…one!" Blaine yelled and then he pulled her up into the air by her pants. She landed in Blaine's arms giggling.

"Again Dada! Again!" Addie screamed.

"No, not tonight, maybe tomorrow night; we have to get out to the kitchen before Daddy Kurt gets mad and Dada gets a time out." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, okay. Let's go." Addie said. Blaine smiled and grabbed her before she ran away.

"Baby, can I ask you a question?" he asked. Addie nodded her head. "How would you feel if Daddy Kurt moved in with us?" Addie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Doesn't he already live here? He's here almost every day." Addie replied. Blaine laughed.

"Well, I guess you're right." He said. "Now, let's go eat some mac n' cheese." Addie ran out of his arms and into the kitchen and into her booster seat. Kurt already had dinner and drinks on the table and they all sat down to eat. For the first time in a week, Blaine was able to relax. He wasn't worried about paying bills or finding a job. He was just enjoying a dinner with his daughter and his boyfriend and he could help but think that this is hopefully what the future holds for him.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, Kurt went home. He felt that it was best to have one last night at home before he moved in with Blaine. He knew that this was for the best, but Burt tended to be stubborn and overprotective so convincing him that this really was for the best was going to be difficult. All the way to his house Kurt thought about what he was going to say, but by the time he got there, he still didn't have a good argument in tack. When he opened the door his dad was sitting on the couch with Finn watching a basketball game. Carole was sitting at the counter reading a book.

"Hey, buddy." Burt said.

"Hey Dad" Kurt replied. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute and Carole you too." Burt and Carole nodded and followed Kurt down the hallway towards his bedroom. Then, they all took a seat on Kurt's bed.

"I have some big news, that I really need you to back me up on," Kurt said with a nervous smile. They nodded. "Okay, I am moving in with Blaine," Kurt said. Burt laughed.

"Umm, no you're not." He said.

"Dad, just please listen to me. I don't take this decision lightly." Kurt said.

"Fine, go on because so far I'm not sold on the idea right now." Burt replied.

"Blaine is having a hard time right now. He can't find a job and he needs someone to watch Addie. He's really trying Dad, he is, but it's a really hard economy out there and there are no jobs. I want to do this because I love him and I love Addie. They both feel like my family. It's not like we're getting married, it's just he needs me right now. I also wanted to know if I could have a job at the garage?" Kurt asked. Burt looked over at Carole and she nodded.

"I guess it would be okay if you moved in with Blaine, as long as you, Blaine, and Addie come to every Friday night dinner. As to the job, of course, you can come and work at the garage." Burt replied.

"Oh Dad, thank you! I also wanted to know if Blaine could" Kurt began but he was cut off.

"Kurt, I know what you're going to ask. I can't give Blaine a job, I just don't have the room on my staff and I don't have the resources to add another staff member. I'm sorry. I'll ask all my buddies if they have any jobs open, but I just can't give him a job." Burt said.

"Okay, thanks anyway, Dad. We'll just take it one step at a time." Kurt said with a slight frown on his face. "Thank you, I have to call Blaine now," Kurt said. Burt and Carole nodded and then left the room. Kurt dialed Blaine's number and he answered the phone.

"Hey, babe" Blaine responded.

"Hi, guess what? I have good news and bad news." Kurt said.

"I think I'll take the good news first," Blaine replied.

"Carole and my dad said that I can move in with you.' Kurt said brightly.

"Kurt, that's amazing. Addie will be so excited." Blaine said.

"The only condition was that all three of us have to come to every Friday night dinner," Kurt replied.

"That would be so much fun," Blaine said.

"Now for the bad news…" Kurt replied. "My dad can't give you a job at the garage. He just doesn't have room on the staff."

"Oh…well that's okay," Blaine replied in a disappointed voice.

"Please honey, don't be too upset. He said that he'll talk to all of his friends and try to get you a job." Kurt comforted.

"I know. It will be fine. I have to go okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said as he sniffled.

"Sweetie, are you crying? Don't cry." Kurt stammered.

"I really have to go, Kurt. I love you, bye." Blaine said before hanging up the phone. Kurt sighed; it was clear that this job was one of Blaine's last hopes so he was obviously upset. It had to be stressful for him to have to worry about not being able to support Addie. So, Kurt began calling around. After calling businesses for three hours he was about to give up. He decided to call one more place. He looked in the phone book. It was "The Lima Diner". He called the number and the manager picked up.

"Hello, Lima Diner, How can I help you?" the manager asked.

"Umm, yes. I was just wondering, are you are hiring?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yes, actually we are. I had to fire one of our waiters today so we are hiring as of now." The manager replied. "If I could just have your name and number I'll schedule an interview for tomorrow." Kurt panicked momentarily.

"Blaine Anderson, my cell phone number is 484-939-6732." He responded.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Anderson." The manager replied before he hung up. Kurt smiled he may have just solved all their problems. The next morning Kurt started moving his stuff into Blaine's apartment bright and early. Addie was sitting on the floor and playing with her Barbie dolls when he walked in.

"Kurt!" Addie screamed as she went running into Kurt's legs.

"Hey, sweetie," Kurt said as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Where's Dada?" he asked.

"He's upstairs." She responded. Kurt set her down and then made his way upstairs. Blaine was still tucked deep under his covers. He sat down on the bed and shook him.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt said. Blaine grunted and rolled over.

"We have school today and Addie has to get to daycare," Kurt said.

"I'm not going. I have a migraine." Blaine said.

"No, you don't. It's a stress headache from not having a job. Well, stop moping because I got you a job interview." Kurt said. Blaine perked up at the sound of that.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"It's at the Lima Diner as a waiter. It may not be the best, but it's a job." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled and leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you too," Kurt answered back. "Now, go take some Aspirin and get ready for school. I'll go get your daughter ready for daycare." He replied before getting up. After Addie and Blaine got ready they headed out to their cars. "Addie, come with me sweetie," Kurt said.

"Why? I can drop her off at daycare." Blaine questioned.

"I have a seat and I want to do it. Your job interview is at 3:30, so I'll pick her up. We're going to go to my house and packing up my stuff." Kurt responded. Blaine nodded and gave Addie a kiss before getting in his car. The day went by slowly, but when it finally ended Kurt was so glad. He drove to the daycare and signed Addie out.

"What are we going to do at your house?" she asked from her car seat.

"We're going to pack up my stuff so I can move in with you and Dada," Kurt replied.

"Are Finn, Burt, and Carole going to be there?" Addie asked.

"Umm, Carole will be there and so will Burt but Finn is at football practice," Kurt responded.

"Yay!" Addie said.

"I thought you were going to help me pack my stuff?" Kurt asked.

"I will, but I haven't seen them in like five years," Addie whined.

"Addie you saw them like three weeks ago." Kurt laughed. "You are just like your Dada." He pulled into the driveway and then got out and unbuckled Addie from her car seat. Burt was waiting at the door. Addie went running.

"Peanut!" Burt said as she ran into his arms.

"Dad, She had a beautiful name. Why do you insist on calling her peanut?" Kurt said.

"Because peanut is my name for her, I'm not going to change it now." Burt replied as he walked into the house with Addie. Carole smiled and hurried over to take her out of Burt's arms.

"How would you like to make cookies with me?" She asked Addie. Addie looked at Kurt for reassurance and he nodded.

"Yes!" Addie responded. Kurt smiled and then started down the hallway to his room.

"I guess I'll just pack my own stuff," Kurt said. He started putting the essential stuff into boxes. He didn't need to bring everything. It wasn't like he was moving far away. He put his clothes, moisturizers, and all his school stuff into about three boxes. Then he grabbed his laptop, phone, and chargers and put them in another. Then one by one he brought the boxes downstairs. In the midst of carrying the boxes, he stole a few glances at Addie. She looked adorable. Carole had given her a little apron and pulled her hair up into a high little ponytail. By the time he carried the last box down and into the car, Kurt was exhausted. He set the box down and walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy Kurt! Look at our cookies." Addie said with a proud smile on her face.

"They look awesome, honey," Kurt responded. "I finished packing all of my stuff, so we should get going. We want to beat your Dada home."

"Okay..." Addie said and put on her pouty lip.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to go yet." She pouted.

"Well, we have to sweetheart." Kurt reprimanded. Addie stomped her foot and continued to pout. Kurt had never dealt with one of Addie's tantrums, but he could feel one coming. He picked her up and she started screaming. He carried her out to the car and put her in her car seat. "Adeline Faith! Stop right now." He said firmly. Carole came running out with a plate of cookie.

"Here take these." She said. "Good job, I know tantrums are hard but you handle it really well." Meanwhile, Addie was still screaming.

"Thanks, Carole, I need to go," Kurt replied and got in the car. Sometime during the car ride, Addie stopped screaming and just fell asleep. Kurt pulled into the parking spot at their apartment. He carried Addie up and placed her in her bed. Then he went back down and carried up his boxes. He had just finished and plopped down on the sofa when Blaine walked in.

"Hey, how did the job interview go?" He asked. Blaine looked down with a sad look on his face. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Kurt comforted. Then Blaine's face broke into a smile.

"I'm just kidding. I got the job." He said with a giant smile on his face. Kurt's mouth dropped and he slapped Blaine in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Blaine said.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, don't you do that to me again." Kurt reprimanded. Blaine laughed.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine said still in a fit of giggles.

"Oh shut up and cuddle with me. Addie's asleep." Kurt responded as he pouted.

"Okay," Blaine responded as he sat down next to his boyfriend in their apartment. He had a job and his… no their little girl was happy and healthy. His luck was really changing and he was glad he could finally relax for real this time.


	11. Chapter 11

After a week of living together Kurt, Blaine, and Addie had developed a full proof routine. Kurt got up first and made breakfast for everyone. Then after they all got ready Blaine and Addie would go in one car and Kurt would go in another. Blaine would drop Addie off at daycare, while Kurt ran for coffee for Blaine and himself for school. After school, Kurt would pick up Addie from daycare and Blaine went to work at the diner. Then on Saturdays, Kurt worked at the garage. Sunday was relaxation and family day. They had busy weeks, but it was worth it. There was enough money to live on and some extra too. Now, the next project to tackle was Addie's fourth birthday party.

"Addie, what kind of party do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I want to go to Bounce- U!" Addie replied. Kurt looked confused.

"What is Bounce- U?" Kurt asked. Addie looked thrilled to explain this.

"It's this place with big blow things that you get to jump on. Like slides, and obstacle courses! It's awesome!" Addie exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well, I'll have to talk to your Dada." Kurt replied with a laugh.

"I'll be the happiest girl if I can have my party there," Addie said with puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't say no, Addie. Stop with the guilt trip." Kurt replied. Blaine walked in through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey guys" Blaine said after taking off his coat. Addie went over to him and tugged on his hand.

"Dada, do you know what next Wednesday is?" Addie said.

"Hmmm, I don't know. The date is December 14. The date sounds so familiar." Blaine teased.

"Dada!" Addie screamed as Blaine laughed in the background.

"I know it's your birthday." Blaine finally said.

"Good, now talk to Daddy Kurt about my party," Addie said as she pushed on Blaine's butt towards Kurt, before running off.

"She wants to have her party at this Bounce-U place," Kurt said.

"How expensive is it?" Blaine asked.

"I haven't checked. Let me do that now." Kurt replied. He grabbed his laptop and googled Bounce-U. "It's 278 dollars for 10 kids for an hour and a half of bouncing," Kurt replied with a nervous look on his face.

"That's almost 300 dollars. I can't afford that!" Blaine said.

"Well, we could probably swing it. I can put forward some and I bet my parents would give some too." Kurt said trying to reason with him.

"I don't want your parents to have to pay for it. I just want to be able to pay for my four-year-old to have a freaking birthday party." Blaine said angrily.

"Okay, come on. Don't get upset. Let me just look for something else." Kurt said. He googled something on his computer and then looked back up. "How about Chuck E. Cheese? It's only 150 dollars for 10 kids. That's a lot cheaper than Bounce-U. We could do that." Kurt said.

"I guess we could do that, but we don't even know if she wants to," Blaine said.

"Blaine, its Chuck E. Cheese. Every kid loves it there." Kurt retorted. "Addie, come here!" he yelled. Addie came running down the hallway from her room.

"What?" She asked.

"How would you like to have your party at Chuck E. Cheese, instead of Bounce-U?" Kurt asked.

"That would be fun," Addie replied with a smile on her face before running off to play.

"See. She wants to." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled quickly and went back into his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. "Is it work? Or something else?"

"I just feel like a half-assed, Dad. I can't even give my daughter the birthday party that she wants." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, you are an amazing dad. You're supporting her the best way you can." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on his forehead.

"Fine, plan the party." He replied. A week went by quickly and Addie's party looked amazing. They invited ten of Addie's friends from daycare and all of the New Directions. Blaine also called Kelsey and invited her, even though he was a little skeptical. Addie looked absolutely adorable and so happy. She was wearing a pink birthday girl long-sleeved t-shirt and a purple skirt with leggings. In addition, she also wore a silver tiara with pink and purple jewels that formed a four. Everyone had already arrived, except for Kelsey.

"She's not coming. She's going to leave her again." Blaine said.

"She's just late Blaine. Give her some time." Kurt replied as he continued to pass out pizza. Then the door opened a girl with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a pretty blouse, tight jeans, and high heeled leather boots and was carrying a blue present bag.

"Hot damn, who is that?" Puck murmured.

"Shut up," Blaine replied as he made his way over to the girl.

"What did I say?" Puck asked defensively.

"That's Kelsey, Addie's biological mom," Kurt replied quietly.

"Damn, Blaine hit that. I'm jealous." Puck whispered.

"Puckermen, shut up," Kurt said. Blaine walked back over with Kelsey. She walked over to Addie.

"Happy Birthday Addie, I'm…your Dada's friend, Kelsey." She said.

"Hi!" Addie replied. Blaine watched like a hawk from the corner. After all the kids were finished with their pizza, one of the workers brought out the cake and set it in front of Addie. She looked so happy.

"Okay guys, Let's sing happy birthday to Addie," Kurt said. Everybody gathered around the table and then they sang. At the end of the song, Addie blew out the candles and everyone clapped. All the kids ate their cake and then raced off to play some games. Addie came running over with fistfuls full of tickets a few minutes later.

"Daddies, can you hold my tickets?" She asked. Kurt nodded and then took the tickets from her hands. Then they heard one of the workers calling their names to come and pay the bill. Addie raced off to play more games but she tripped and fell down and she started crying. Kelsey was nearby and rushed over to help. She picked her up and comforted her

"Shh Shh, it's okay, Mommy's here." She said and she instantly realized what she had said. Addie looked at her with a confused look on her face. Blaine stood nearby with rage written across his face. He took Addie from her arms and handed her to Kurt who came running over when he heard Addie's cries.

"Get the hell out of here," Blaine said in a low voice as he gritted his teeth.

"Blaine, I swear, I didn't mean too. It was an accident." Kelsey stammered.

"Get out." He repeated. "I will talk to you outside." Kelsey walked out and Blaine followed her.

"Is Dada's friend really my mommy?" Addie asked her eyes still wet with tears.

"Umm… You have to ask Dada." Kurt replied. Meanwhile outside Blaine and Kelsey were fighting.

"How could you tell her?" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, I didn't mean too. It just slipped out." Kelsey cried.

"I said you were to play by my rules. My one rule was that she didn't know who you really are!' Blaine screamed.

"Please, Blaine, I'm so sorry. Don't let me stop seeing her. She's so amazing and I can't just forget about her." Kelsey said.

"Well, I can't do that anymore can I? Keep the mother that never wanted her away from her. She knows who you are now!" Blaine said.

"Do not say that I never wanted her. I did what I thought was best for her!" Kelsey spat. "I have always wanted her. Leaving her on your doorstep was the hardest moment in my life."

"God damn it. You do not get to pull this shit on me." Blaine said. "She is my daughter."

"Well, you know what Blaine! She is my daughter too!" Kelsey screamed. "I know it may not seem that way, but to me, she has always been my daughter. So, I don't care what you say. I will fight to see her." That left Blaine speechless.

"You're going to take me to court," Blaine asked angrily.

"If I have to!" Kelsey spat. "That is up to you. You let me know when you decide if I can see my daughter or not." Then she stomped away leaving Blaine alone in the parking lot. Blaine walked back into Chuck E. Cheese and found Kurt. All the kids were getting ready to leave and the New Directions were too, even though they were very worried about Blaine. Kurt had gathered up all Addie's presents. Addie reached hands up to Blaine and he picked her up and held her close.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. They drove home in silence and after they got home they all just wanted to go to bed.

"Can I open my presents?" Addie asked quietly. Blaine's face softened and walked over to her.

"Of course you can baby." He replied. They piled all of her presents in the middle of the room and Addie went to town on opening them. She got two baby dolls, two Barbie dolls, a set of large Legos, a Walmart gift card, and two dress-up outfits. Burt and Carole had given her a beautiful necklace with her name on it and a piggyback with a beautiful little girl painted on it with her name. Finn and Rachel had given her three very cute outfits, which both Blaine and Kurt were sure that Rachel had picked out. In addition to that, they had given her a necklace with a little gold star on it. Puck had gotten her an amazingly cute leather jacket with Addie written across the back, Brittany and Santana gave her a stuffed cat. Quinn gave her a little dollhouse with a family of dolls to play with. Mercedes gave her a toy microphone to practice her singing, even though they weren't sure if Addie even liked to sing yet. Overall she had an awesome birthday and got tons of great presents.

"Do you want one more present from me and Daddy Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!' Addie exclaimed. Blaine went into the office and wheeled out a purple bike with pink training wheels and a pink helmet. "Whoa!" Addie said and she went running over.

"Daddies, this is awesome." She said.

"We're glad you like it sweetie," Kurt replied. She stopped playing with her bike for a moment and walked over to Blaine.

"Dada, was your friend really my mommy?" She asked. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and pondered what to tell her. Blaine finally turned back to her and replied "Yes."

"But you don't have to see her if you don't want to." Blaine continued.

"I don't know if I want to. Why doesn't she live here with us? My friends' mommies all live with them." She replied.

"Umm, honey, some families are different. Some families have two mommies and some have two daddies, like our family." Blaine said. "and sometimes when you have a family like ours the mommy doesn't live with them."

"But why?" Addie asked.

"Because Dada doesn't love your mommy like I love Kurt and that's okay. I want your mommy to be happy." Blaine lied through his teeth. How could he tell her that her mother left her on his doorstep when she was two days old?

"Why don't I see her?" Addie replied. "If she's my mommy shouldn't I see her?"

"She was out of town for a while, but now she's back. Do you want to see her?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Addie responded.

"Okay, I'll tell her that sweetie. Why don't you go play?" Blaine replied. Addie nodded and she ran off to her room with some of her new toys.

"Are you really going to let her see Kelsey?" Kurt asked.

"I have no choice," Blaine responded.

"What do you mean you have no choice?" Kurt said.

"Kelsey, she said that I didn't let her see Addie that she was taking me to court." He said.

"Are you kidding me? No judge in their right mind would ever give her custody of Addie. She left her on a doorstep when she was two days old. How does she not understand that?" Kurt said angrily.

"I know, but how can I not let her. You heard Addie. She wants to know her." Blaine responded.

"Well, then I guess let her come for supervised visits," Kurt said. "This is your decision honey. You're her father and whatever you want I'll back you up on. If you decide to let her see Addie, that's fine. If she takes you to court, then let's go kick her ass." Blaine smiled.

"I love you." He said. "But I want you to know that your Addie's dad too. I want to put you down as her legal guardian. If something should happen to me I want you to get custody of her. I never want Kelsey to get her hands on her." Blaine said. "If Addie wants to see her fine, but she will never be with Kelsey out of our sight. We are her parents, not her." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"Okay, let's go put our daughter to bed," Kurt replied.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Blaine called Kelsey and from what Kurt could hear he didn't said it gently. The words horrible bitch may or may not have been used. He hung up and slammed the phone down on the couch.

"I'm meeting her at Breadstix." Blaine said angrily.

"Just try to stay calm honey. I know she's a bitch but… just don't let her push your buttons." Kurt replied.

"I'll try my best." Blaine responded before he left. When he got to Breadstix he found Kelsey sitting at a booth in the back.

"Hey asshole." She said.

"Hi there, horrible bitch." Blaine retorted before sitting down.

"So, can I see my daughter or am I taking you to court." Kelsey asked in a smug voice. Blaine laughed.

"Kelsey, this is not how this works. You don't get to blackmail me. Addie is my daughter and not yours. Like I've told you a million times, you lost that title when you abandoned her on my doorstep. I'm positive that any judge would agree with me, so if you take me to court I won't stop myself from kicking your ass." Blaine responded.

"So, I guess were going to court." Kelsey said.

"Not so fast, I talked to Addie and she wants to meet you. So, you can do that on one condition; every visit with be supervised by Kurt or myself." Blaine said.

"So, you or your stupid boyfriend need to monitor me with my own kid." Kelsey said in a snarky voice.

"Do not ever talk about Kurt like that," Blaine growled. "I could go to court right now and get a restraining order, but I'm choosing to let you meet Addie, so don't push me."

"Fine, whatever, when can I see her?" Kelsey said with a roll or her eyes.

"Tomorrow at noon" Blaine responded as he got up from the table and left. He drove home in silence as his anger festered inside him. When he got home Addie was down for a nap and Kurt was working on an English paper.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked.

"The evil bitch is still evil." Blaine said.

"Did she give you an indication that she wasn't?" Kurt laughed.

"No, but I am wondering, why I was ever friends with her." Blaine replied.

"Things changed; she was probably a good person back then." Kurt said.

"I don't even know that she was. I was just so desperate for friends that I would have dealt with anyone. I never would have slept with her if there wasn't a large quantity of alcohol involved. I don't have any reasons why I want to be friends with her. Maybe it would be better if we just went to court?" Blaine responded.

"Let's just take this one step at a time." Kurt replied. "Give her a chance with Addie tomorrow." Blaine nodded and settled down next to Kurt on the coach. The rest of the day went by quickly and soon enough there was a knock at their apartment door. Kurt opened the door and there stood Kelsey.

"Hi." She said in a smug, but sweet voice.

"Hello, come in." Kurt said with his bitch look written across his face. Kelsey walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"So, where are Blaine and Addie?" She asked.

"They're in Addie's bedroom getting her dressed." Kurt said. Kelsey nodded and took a seat down on the coach. The silence between Kurt and Kelsey was awkward. Kurt really had nothing to say to the woman who was currently making his boyfriend's emotions jump through hoops. Blaine came out with Addie in his arms and Kelsey stood up abruptly.

"Addie, this is Kelsey. She is your mommy." Blaine said. Kelsey walked over to them and held out her arms.

"Hi Addie." She said. Addie shrunk away shyly into Blaine's shoulder.

"She's shy. She'll get used to you." Blaine said. "Addie sweetie, it's alright." He whispered into her ear. She pulled her head away from Blaine's shoulder and he set her down on the floor.

"Hi Addie, I'm Kelsey." She said as she knelt down.

"Do you want to play dolls with me?" Addie asked in a quiet voice.

"I would love to." Kelsey replied. Addie grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway to her room. Blaine, not wanting to hover just decided pacing was better.

"Blaine, stop pacing. You have to go to work anyway." Kurt said. Blaine glanced at the clock and stopped.

"Fine, I'll go get ready, but you need to watch them. If Kelsey does anything you have my permission to throw her the hell out of our apartment." Blaine said quietly.

"I will I promise. Just go get ready for work so you're not late. I worked hard to get you that job." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and headed off to his room. When he was dressed he peeked his head into Addie's room.

"Addie, Dada has to go to work. Come give me a kiss." He replied. Addie got up from her doll house and ran over to kiss Blaine.

"Bye Blaine." Kelsey said smugly. Blaine just nodded nervously. After that he left and went down to the diner. Back in Addie's room Kelsey and Addie weren't exactly on the same page.

"So, what game do you want to play?" She asked.

"I like to play wedding." Addie responded.

"Oh, I like wedding. It used to be my favorite game when I was little." Kelsey said. "So which boy do you want to use." She asked.

"I want this one." Addie said as she picked up a boy doll with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then she pulled up another boy doll.

"Who is that?" Kelsey asked. "Is he the best man?"

"No, he's the groom." Addie said.

"I though this one was the groom." Kelsey said pointing to the other doll.

"They're both the grooms." Addie replied.

"But, you need a boy and a girl to play wedding." Kelsey retorted

"No you don't. Dada said I could have two boys if I wanted to." Addie said.

"No that's wrong." Kelsey said.

"Stop lying. You're lying. My Dada would never lie to me." Addie said.

"Well he did." Kelsey yelled.

"Stop! I want my Daddy! Daddy Kurt!" Addie yelled. Kurt heard the yelling and went running.

'Addie, what is it?" Kurt asked as he picked her up. "What did you do to her?" he directed at Kelsey.

"She lied to me. She said a wedding with two boys is wrong." Addie cried. Kurt felt the anger in him flare up.

"Get out of here." He growled at Kelsey. He set Addie down on her bed. "I'll be back baby. Stay here." Kurt closed the door and escorted Kelsey out.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you tell her that?" Kurt demanded.

"I was just telling her the truth." Kelsey spat. Kurt was almost speechless.

"Where do you get off telling her that what you think is the truth? You are not even her parent." Kurt said.

"And you are? You're just Blaine's dumb slut of the week. Should you even be around children?" Kelsey growled.

"Get out now! You will never see Addie again. I will not let you corrupt her. You better get a damn good lawyer because we are taking your ass to court you homophobic asshole." Kurt screamed. Kelsey rolled her eyes and stomped out. Kurt sighed and walked back down the hallway to Addie's room.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked.

"I don't like that lady." She said. "Do I have to see her again?"

"No, baby, you never have to see her again." Kurt soothed. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. When Blaine finally came home he found Kurt and Addie asleep in her rocking chair in her room. Addie' face was nestled into Kurt's chest and she looked so peaceful in her Princess Jasmine pajamas. Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt's forehead. He lifted Addie from his arms and carried her over to her bed and tucked her in. Then he went back over to Kurt.

"Honey, wake up. You fell asleep in Addie's room. It's time for bed." Blaine whispered. Kurt opened his eyes slowly but just fell back to sleep. Blaine slipped his arms under Kurt and carried him across the hall into their room. He put him down gently but Kurt began to stir.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, did you really have to wait until I carried you over? If I have a sore back tomorrow it's your fault." Blaine laughed.

"I have to tell you something." Kurt said slowly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"The play date didn't go very well." Kurt replied.

"I knew Kelsey was going to pull this shit." Blaine said angrily. "What did she do?"

"She and Addie were playing wedding and she told her that a wedding between two boys was wrong." Kurt replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine screamed. "I'm gay! Why would she even say that?"

"Shh Shh I know. Be quiet Addie is sleeping. I told her that we're taking her ass to court." Kurt replied. "Nobody gets to make decisions like that for our daughter except for us. Now come here." Blaine crawled into bed next to Kurt after throwing a pair of pajama pants on.

"We're going to beat her." Blaine said. "She's never going to get to see Addie again."

"You bet we are. Then we're putting my name down as he legal guardian." Kurt said. "Then I'll really be her daddy."

"Why don't you just marry me?" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You heard me. Marry me. Be my husband, and be Addie's daddy." Blaine replied. Kurt stared back in awe at the question that flew out of Blaine's mouth. There were two roads to take at this point, but which one was the right one.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13

Three days had passed and Kurt still hadn't answered Blaine's question. He loved Blaine so much, but was he really ready to get married. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling while Blaine slept next to him. They were going to have so much going on with the lawsuit, could he really handle a wedding too. Also, gay marriage wasn't even legal in Ohio yet. Maybe it would just be better they waited until they moved to New York? Kurt couldn't take just lying in bed anymore so he got up and went into the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and sat down at the table with his laptop. He didn't look at anything specific, just some gossip to get his mind off his big decision. Blaine walked into the kitchen a half an hour later in a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Hey" he said nervously.

"Hi" Kurt replied back.

"Did you think about my question?" Blaine asked.

"I'm still processing. I'll let you know… when I decide." Kurt mumbled. "We don't need to worry about that right now. We have to think about the court hearing today."

"That is the last thing I want to think about." Blaine mumbled.

"I know, but you need too. We have to be there in two hours. Go get dressed and I'll get Addie ready." Kurt said as he placed a kiss on to the top of Blaine's head. Kurt walked down the hallway and into Addie's room. He sat down on the edge of her bed and began rubbing Addie's back.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up. Come on wake up." Kurt said softly. Addie's eyes fluttered open and stared at Kurt.

"Hi baby, Are you ready to get up? It's a very important day." He asked. She nodded.

"Do I get to dress pretty and see the guy in the robe?" She asked. Kurt laughed. They had tried to talk to Addie about what was going to happen. She knew that they needed to go to court and that it would be a very long day of people talking. Her favorite part was that the judge got to wear a robe. She even asked if she could wear her ducky bathrobe and they had to explain to her that it wasn't that kind of robe. She was a little disappointed though. Kurt pulled the outfit that he had set aside last night off of the dresser. He had picked a pretty purple shirt with a black flowy skirt. He had also grabbed a pair of black tights and her black flats.

"Yes, you get to see the guy in the robe today. Now come on monkey, let's get you dressed." Kurt said. Addie hopped up in her bed and cooperated with Kurt to get dressed.

"Do you want to come help me get dressed?" he asked. She nodded and he picked her up and carried you to their room. Blaine was dressed in his suit and tie.

"You look very pretty Dada." Addie said. Blaine laughed.

"Thanks sweetie, you look very pretty too." He replied.

"I'm going to help Daddy Kurt get ready." Addie said. "So get out."

"Okay little miss fashion girl." Blaine said before he left. Ten minutes later Kurt walked out the room in a suit and tie just like Blaine had thought he would, but he still praised Addie.

"Good Job Addie. Daddy Kurt looks awesome." Blaine said. "Come one we need to get going." He picked up Addie's bag and they went out of the apartment towards the car. They drove in silence and Kurt could tell Blaine was nervous. Blaine's hand was shaking so he reached over and grabbed it and stoked his thumb. He looked over and gave Blaine a look that said it's going to be okay. They pulled up to the court house and Finn, Rachel, Burt, and Carole were waiting. Kurt unbuckled Addie from her car seat and walked over to them. Burt took Addie into his arms. Kelsey and her attorney pulled up next. She got out of the car and glared over at them, but her attorney tugged her away and into the building. They all filed into the court room. Kurt and Blaine went up to the desk where there attorney was waiting and the rest of them sat in the bench behind them. Kelsey sat opposite them with her attorney. The bailiff came out.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Patterson." He said. Everyone stood up and then sat back down.

"That's the guy in the robe." Addie whispered to Burt.

"Okay this case is to determine the custody of Adeline Faith Anderson. Defendant, you may proceed." Judge Patterson said. Kelsey's attorney stood first.

"We would like to call Mr. Blaine Anderson to the stand." He said. Blaine stood up and walked toward the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

"I do." Blaine answered.

"So, Mr. Anderson, is it true that little girl in question is your daughter?" Kelsey's lawyer asked. Blaine looked shocked.

"Yes, of course she is my daughter." Blaine said with a shocked look on his face.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"I was told on several occasions from your client that I was her father and I have been her primary care giver for the past four years." Blaine said calmly.

"Okay, but it is true that on the supposed night of conception that underage drinking was involved?" he said.

"Yes, it was." Blaine responded.

"So, is it possible that you or my client may have been mistaken when she found out she was pregnant because alcohol clouded your judgment?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose, but we did wake up naked in a bed together. What were we supposed to think?" Blaine said.

"But, do you know for a fact that my client never slept with anyone else after you two slept together. Is that a possibility?" her attorney asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking her these questions?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Anderson, I need a yes or a no answer." He said.

"Yes, I suppose that could have happened. Blaine replied.

"I have no further questions for the witness, your honor." Kelsey's lawyer said.

"Does the defense wish to cross examine the witness?" Judge Patterson asked.

"The defense does not at this time wish to cross examine the witness." Kurt and Blaine's lawyer said.

"Fine, you may call you next witness." Judge Patterson replied. Kelsey's Lawyer nodded.

"I would like to call my client Miss. Kelsey Smith to the stand." He replied. Kelsey stood up and walked to the stand. After the bailiff said his whole speech her lawyer began questioning her.

"Miss Smith, Is it true that you are the biological mother of Adeline?" he asked.

"I am." She responded.

"Do you have proof." He asked.

"Would you like me to show you my stretch marks? She replied.

"Miss Smith. That's not needed. You have a warning." Judge Patterson said.

"Anyway, Do you have proof that Blaine Anderson is your daughter's father?" he asked.

"No I don't" She responded.

"Do you have any reason to suspect that he is not?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Kelsey responded.

"Why is that?" her attorney asked.

"Because, I had relations with another man around the time of conception." She answered. Kurt looked over at Blaine. The look on his face said enough to know what he was thinking.

"You honor, I would like to hold this court in recess pending a paternity test of Adeline Faith Anderson." Kelsey's attorney stated.

"Recess granted. This court will be held in recess until the results of the paternity test are revealed." Judge Patterson said and he banged his gavel on the desk. Everyone stood up and exited the room, but Blaine stayed sitting.

"Blaine, honey, come on." Kurt said.

"I can't believe it." Blaine said. "She is saying that Addie may not be mine."

"They're just trying to get more time. Addie looks exactly like you." Kurt replied.

"Blaine, you can't get upset. We need to take Adeline to a medical clinic to get the paternity test right away." Their lawyer said. Blaine nodded and head out the court room with Kurt.

"We'll be back. We had to take Addie to a medical clinic." Blaine said to Burt as he took her out of his arms. Burt nodded and then they left. Because the trial was happening, they put the paternity test on rush. Blaine gave blood easily, but getting Addie to do that was another story.

"No! No! It's going to hurt." She screamed.

"Addie, it's only one little pinch. Dada did it and he's fine." Kurt said, but she didn't listen. She continued to cry and squirm. In the end Kurt and Blaine ended up having to hold her down while the nurse took her blood. When she was finished sent the blood back to the lab. Blaine held Addie in his arms and wiped her tears away as she stared down at her Minnie Mouse band aid.

"It hurts Dada." Addie said.

"I know baby." Blaine said. They went out to lunch and then when they were paying they got a call from their lawyer.

"The paternity test is back. You have to get back to the court room." He said. Blaine told him that they would be there soon and looked over at Kurt. Kurt picked up his phone and texted his parents and Finn and Rachel. When they got to the court Kelsey was waiting there. Blaine glared at her and sat down at the desk. Five minute later the judge came out and he held an envelope in his hands. Blaine felt so sick to stomach as he waited.

"The result from the paternity test reveal that Mr. Blaine Anderson… is the father of Adeline Faith Anderson." Judge Patterson said. Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Kurt. Kurt looked over at Kelsey he face showed nothing but despair, but he didn't care. "The case of permanent custody of Adeline Anderson will now continue." The judge said. "The defense can now call a witness."

"The defense would now like to call Blaine Anderson up to the stand." Their lawyer said. Blaine stood up and walked to the stand. "Blaine, would you tell the court how you got your daughter?"

"Four years ago, someone knocked on my door and I found a baby on my doorstep. With that baby, was a letter from Kelsey stating that Addie was mine. Then for the next three years it was just the two of us. My parents kicked me out and still haven't talked to me. Then I met Kurt and he has taken up a huge role in my daughter's life. I saw Kelsey at a restaurant a month ago and now we're here." Blaine said.

"And Blaine, at any point in the four years of your daughters did Miss Smith contact you?" their lawyer asked.

"No, she did not." Blaine said.

"Have you let your daughter be in contact with her since you two met in that restaurant?" he asked.

"Yes, she came over once and it ended in my boyfriend throwing her out of our apartment and my daughter sobbing." Blaine replied.

"Why was that?" the lawyer asked.

"She doesn't agree with my sexuality and she tried to force her views on my daughter. I have always told my daughter that whoever she chooses to love is okay with me and that I will always love her. I don't feel that a woman who barely knows my daughter has any right to try to influence those views." Blaine said.

"No more questions." The lawyer said.

"Does the defendant wish to cross examine the witness?" Judge Patterson asked. Kelsey was crying silently at this point. Her lawyer looked at her and she shook her head.

"The defendant doesn't wish to cross examined the witness." Her lawyer said.

"Does the defense have any more witnesses?" Judge Patterson asked.

"The defense does not." Their lawyer stated.

"I will take a five minute recess and be back with my decision over the custody of Adeline Anderson." Judge Patterson stated before disappearing off the bench. The next five minutes were hell. Blaine couldn't stop shaking and Addie was getting very rowdy. Kelsey just sat and cried. Finally the judge came back.

"All people stand. In the matter of custody for Adeline Faith Anderson the state of Ohio grants full custody to Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Kurt Hummel, who is recognized as a legal guardian of Adeline." Judge Patterson said. "Miss Kelsey Smith is to remain away from the child until the age of eighteen unless her father approves it. This case is finished." He said and banged the gavel. Burt handed Addie over the wall and Blaine held her close.

"You're mine baby, your all mine." Blaine said. Kurt thrust himself into Blaine's arms too and then kissed him on the lips. "Yes" he stated.

"Yes what?" Blaine asked.

"Yes I will marry you." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt and Addie into a tighter hug. The worst was over and their future as a family looked bright.


	14. Chapter 14

Now that the court hearing was over it was time to think about graduation. The fact was Kurt was graduating and Blaine wasn't. Blaine hated the thought of keeping Kurt in Ohio for one more year, but he couldn't uproot Addie and take her to New York just to follow Kurt. They were engaged now. He hoped that that would help, but it just made things more complicated.

"Kurt, what are we going to do about New York?" Blaine asked after dinner one night.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, we can't stop putting this off. You're graduating and I'm not. You won't be happy here; you have to go to New York." Blaine replied.

"I think I can make my own decisions and decide where'll be happy. I choose to be here with you and Addie." Kurt replied.

"I know you. You say you'll be happy, but you won't and being here will make you resent me and Addie." Blaine said.

"That wouldn't happen." Kurt said before Blaine cut him off.

"Stop lying to yourself. Honey, I love you, but I want you to be happy. I'm not saying we break up, but I think you need to go to New York for this year. Get settled in, maybe get us an apartment. I know New York is our future, but I think your future needs to begin sooner than mine." Blaine said.

"No, I won't leave you." Kurt said.

"You're not leaving me. You're just getting a head start." Blaine said. Kurt flat out could not take it anymore and got up from his chair and ran down the hallway into their room and slammed the door. Blaine could hear him crying, and felt horrible, but he needed to understand. Addie came wandering out of her room.

"Dada, why is Daddy Kurt sad?" she asked quietly.

"Come here sweetie." Blaine said as he held his arms out towards her. She walked over and sat on his lap. "Baby, you know how Daddy Kurt is in 12th grade and Dada is in 11th grade?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Addie replied.

"Well in school there are only 12 grades so after that you're all done. So, Daddy Kurt is all done, but Dada has to one more grade to go." He said. "Do you remember how we talked about how we were going to go and live in New York? In another apartment, but this one would be in a giant building?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you said we could go on underground trains, and see the giant green lady will the crown and fire stick." Addie replied.

"Well, Daddy Kurt might have to go there first and get us a house and some furniture." Blaine explained.

"So he will go on like a Monday and we'll go on Tuesday?" Addie asked.

"No, baby, Daddy Kurt will go for a year while Dada finishes school." Blaine said.

"So, will I go with Daddy Kurt?" Addie asked.

"No sweetie, you would be staying with me." Blaine replied.

"But, I love Daddy Kurt. I'll miss him." Addie said as she inched her way off of Blaine's lap. She ran down the hallway and pounded on their bedroom door.

"Daddy Kurt! Don't go!" She screamed. Kurt opened the door and saw Addie sobbing. He bent down and pulled Addie into his arms. "Don't go away! Stay with me!" Addie cried. She was crying so hysterically at this point that she was almost hyperventilating.

"Shh Shh I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe baby." Kurt soothed. Eventually Addie stopped crying and they settled into their bed. Kurt held her close and they both fell asleep. Blaine wandered in an hour later and they were both still sleeping. Blaine untangled Addie from Kurt's arms and carried her across the hall to her room. Then he went back and changed into his pajamas and settled into bed with Kurt.

"We aren't done talking about this." Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt didn't stir, but Blaine knew he had heard him. A week went by and Kurt still managed to slip around the New York conversation and he was about to get past it for one more day. It was graduation day. Kurt was in their bedroom getting ready and Blaine was getting Addie ready.

"So Daddy Kurt has no more school?" Addie asked.

"Nope, he's all done, until he goes to New York." Blaine said.

"When WE go to New York, Dada, He's not going without us." Addie said as she emphasized the word we.

"Okay, whatever." Blaine replied. Kurt walked out of the room.

"I'm leaving for graduation rehearsal okay?" Kurt yelled as he went out the door.

"See you later!" Blaine yelled back. After both Blaine and Addie finished getting ready, they ran out to the store. "Pick out some flowers for Daddy Kurt." He said.

"There are so many flowers." Addie said in amazement.

"Well, what is Daddy Kurt's favorite color?" Blaine asked.

"He likes blue." Addie replied. Blaine looked through the flowers and settled on some purple and blue tulips.

"Okay, we have to get these. We have to go now because we are going to be late and Daddy Kurt will be really mad." Blaine said as he picked up Addie and rushed to the counter.

"Is this all sir?" the cashier asked.

"Yes." Blaine replied as he tried desperately to grab some cash out of his pocket. He had to shift Addie to the other side and still couldn't get it out. The cashier looked inpatient and gave him an annoyed looking face. Finally, he got the cash out and practically threw it at her.

"In a hurry?" the cashier asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is graduating from high school tonight." Blaine said. The girls face went blank. She looked at him, and then at Addie. She started moving at a slower pace. She was clearly homophobic.

"Please, can you hurry?" Blaine asked politely. She nodded, but didn't move any faster. When she finished ringing them up she looked Blaine in the face.

"What you're doing is sin and subjecting a child to this way of living is just horrible." She said. Blaine wasn't surprised, but he was pissed off and late.

"Addie, cover your ears." Blaine said. Addie lifted her hands to her ears. Then, Blaine looked the cashier in the face.

"Fuck you, you're a homophobic bitch." Blaine said before grabbing the flowers and almost bolting out the door. They were really late and Kurt was going to be so pissed. When they got to McKinley the ceremony was about to begin. Blaine rushed in to where Burt and Carole were sitting.

"Nice to see you kid." Burt said with a laugh as Addie reached out of Blaine's arms and into Burt's. Principal Figgins began calling the seniors. He got to Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana and Finn. Blaine and Addie clapped for each and every one of them. Finally, he called Kurt's name. Kurt came out from behind the curtain at the top of the stairs. He walked by them and stopped to give Addie a kiss on the head. He received his diploma and moved the tassel on his hat to the other side.

"Woohoo! Go Daddy Kurt!" Addie yelled. Finally, they called Rachel and the ceremony was over.

"Burt, I need to talk to you." Blaine said.

"Okay, kid. Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Burt asked.

"Not in front of …" Blaine replied point to Addie.

"Peanut, stay here with Carole, while I go talk to you Dada." Burt said. Addie reached her arms over to Carole and she took her into her arms. Blaine and Burt walked out of auditorium and into the hallway.

"So, what is it kid?" Burt asked.

"I need your help with something." Blaine said. Burt nodded. "Both you and I know that Kurt will not be happy here for another year. He will resent me and Addie for holding him back. He says he won't but I know that's not true. He has to be in New York."

"I believe you, but we both know that Kurt can be very stubborn." Burt replied.

"I know, but I was thinking if we planned everything for him in advance then he couldn't say no. I will pay for everything, but I can't do anything without Kurt finding out about it. So, I need you and Carole to help me find an apartment for Kurt, and for Addie and I when we move up there." Blaine said.

"Kid, I know that you love my son. I know that my son loves your daughter and I love her like she's my own grandchild, but do you really think you guys are ready to be out in the world alone like that?" Burt asked.

"In all respects, we have already been doing that." Blaine said.

"Yes, but you still had people here to help if you need it." Burt said.

"We still will! Rachel is going to New York too, but we don't need her. Kurt and I can raise Addie ourselves. I could raise Addie by myself; in fact I did for three years!" Blaine said a little louder than planned.

"Calm down, I get it. I'll help you okay! But you need to make me a promise." Burt said.

"Okay, what?" Blaine asked.

"You need to promise to bring that gorgeous little girl back to visit because if you don't Carole and I will go crazy and show up at your doorstep unexpected." Burt said.

"Deal, I promise we will visit." Blaine said.

"I will get Carole looking for apartments; she'll most likely be able to find one overnight. She has family in New York, plus the internet isn't really my thing. Regardless Carole and I will come over tomorrow and do "Operation New York"" Burt replied.

"Good, hopefully he'll listen to you. Plus, I have the hardest part anyway." Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Burt said with a laugh.

"Telling Addie and making her understand." Blaine replied.

"Ooh, that is tougher." Burt said. They had just finished talking when they saw Addie, Carole, Kurt, and Finn walking down the hallway. Blaine ran to Kurt. He pulled him in and lifted him up and spun him around.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine said. "And, to show you how proud I am we're having a celebratory lunch tomorrow with all of you guys. It's a celebration for you too Finn, bring Rachel okay?"

"Well, I'm thrilled about that lunch, but right now I'm starving so I say we go out for a celebratory dinner." Kurt said with a smile.

"I agree, how about Breadstix?" Blaine said. Everybody nodded. They exited the school for the last time as seniors for Finn and Kurt. They could no longer avoid the New York conversation. The time had come and Blaine was determined to make Kurt listen because it was for his best interest, even if he didn't agree.


	15. Chapter 15

Around noon was when Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel finally made it to Blaine and Kurt's apartment. Their celebratory lunch wasn't anything but pizza, but celebrating really wasn't what Blaine had in mind. They needed to get Kurt to understand that he needed to go to New York. Carole had called last night and she had found a lovely two bedroom apartment that would be big enough for all three of them when Blaine and Addie arrived. Blaine had also called Rachel last night to fill her in and she was completely on board. She was going to be staying at the dorms at NYADA, but she said that she would visit all the time. When the doorbell rang, Addie ran and opened the door.

"Carole and Burt!" She exclaimed.

"There's my Peanut!" Burt said as he lifted her up and threw her up into the air. "Let's go see your Daddies."

"They're in the kitchen." Addie announced. Burt walked into the kitchen. Kurt was working on a salad.

"Hey guys. I just called for some pizza. It should be here soon." Blaine replied. He looked over to Carole, she held a folder, and nodded. "Hey babe, why don't we sit down for a while?" Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt stopped tossing the salad and sat down.  
"Hey Peanut; why don't you go and play with Finn for a little? I'm sure he'd love playing with your dolls." Burt said. Addie nodded and wiggled off of Burt's lap. She grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him off to go play. Burt, Carole, and Rachel all sat down. They had serious looks on their faces.

"Seriously, what is wrong with all of you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, we need to talk to you about something, and you need to be really open about listening." Blaine said.

"Okay, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you need to be in New York." Blaine replied.

"No, not this again; we talked about this. I'm not going." Kurt said firmly as he tried to stand up from the table.

"Sweetheart, just listen to Blaine and us. It's for your best interest." Carole said. Kurt sat back down again.

"Okay, Carole found us a really awesome two bedroom apartment. It's really nice and it's big enough for you, me and Addie. Plus, you won't be alone." Blaine said.

"Yeah, Kurt, I'll be at NYADA. I was planning on staying in the dorms, but for the first year we can stay together." Rachel quickly added.

"What about work? I didn't get into NYADA, so what would I be doing?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you don't need a job right away. Didn't you tell me Julia Roberts started off in New York selling shoes or something? If it's good enough for Pretty Woman, then it's good enough for Kurt Hummel." Burt replied.

"Dad, I am very impressed that you remembered that, but it's a tough economy out there." Kurt said.

"Honey, if anyone can make it, you can." Blaine said.

"Well, I still-" Kurt stammered.

"Kurt, everything is set. Go and be happy." Blaine said. "Addie and I will be in there in a year and I promise we'll come and visit every month."

"But, I'll still miss you and Addie too much." Kurt said.

"And we'll miss you too, but you need to go." Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's arm gently. Kurt was silent for a minute before he looked up and spoke again.

"Okay, well I guess I'm going to New York then." Kurt said quietly. Blaine hugged Kurt. "But, I am not telling Addie. This was your idea, you can do that." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and headed into the living room.

"Finn, can I be alone with Addie?" Blaine asked. Finn nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Addie, sweetie, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, Dada." Addie replied.

"Dada and Daddy Kurt talked and we decided that Daddy Kurt is going to go to New York." Blaine said.

"Why?" Addie said her eyes getting misty.

"Because he's going to get stuff ready for us so we're all ready to move next year." Blaine said.

"No, Daddy Kurt didn't even want to go! You made him! I hate you!" Addie screamed and ran off to her room. Everyone in the kitchen heard Addie's screams. Kurt walked into the living room and saw Blaine with his head in his hands.

"Honey, she'll get over it. She'll understand." Kurt said as he rubbed Blaine's back.

"Kurt, she said that she hated me. She's four! Isn't the "I hate you" part not supposed to come until later?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt walked down the hallway and knocked on Addie's door.

"Addie, open up." He said. He heard the door unlatch, but it didn't open. Kurt opened the door and Addie was laying on her bed.

"Sweetie, talk to me." Kurt said.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you love me?" Addie said as tears streamed down her face.

"Honey, of course I love you." Kurt replied.

"Then why aren't Dada and I coming with you?" Addie asked.

"You will, but Dada has to finish school first." Kurt said. "It's easier if you stay with him because then you get to stay will all of your friends in daycare for another year. Then when you come to New York next year you can start kindergarten and meet new friends. By then I'll have a job too." Addie wiped her tears.

"Do you promise you'll come and visit?" Addie asked.

"Of course I will. Dada has already promised me that you guys will come up every month to visit too. So you'll get to come and see New York!" Kurt said. She smiled at that. "Give me a hug and then go out and tell Dada that you don't hate him. He's really upset." Addie leaned into Kurt and hugged him. Then they walked out of Addie's room hand in hand. She walked over to Blaine and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Dada. I don't hate you." She said.

"Thank you baby" Blaine said.

"I'm not happy about Daddy Kurt leaving, but I won't be mad. But, I am not helping him pack. He has way too much clothes." Addie said. Blaine started laughing.

"Adeline Faith have I taught you nothing. You can never have too much clothes." Kurt said with a laugh. Now that everybody was on board it was time to get packing.

Weeks went by and it was finally the day. Moving day. All of Kurt's things were packed into the car and they were ready to hit the road.

"Kurt, Addie, come on. We need to get going." Blaine yelled.

"Okay we're coming." Kurt yelled as he ran out the door with Addie in his arms. They ran down to the car and got in.

"New York, here we come." Blaine said. They drove for three hours. It was pretty peaceful. Addie slept for most of the drive. They only had to pull over once for gas and for Addie to use the potty. She was still getting used to that. Around four o'clock they made it to their new apartment. They left all of the boxes in the car and went up to look at it. Carole had really done an outstanding job. There were hard wood floors and really nice counters. Addie ran inside.

"Whoa it's so big." She exclaimed. Kurt and Blaine walked in to the first bedroom that would be there bedroom.

"Addie that bedroom is going to be yours." Blaine said pointing across the hall. She went running into that room.

"It's kind of plain. Can I paint it blue?" She yelled.

"Sure sweetie." Kurt yelled. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"This is just the beginning." He said. "You'll do great here."

"A year will pass in no time." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"No, it's our beginning. We'll be great here." Kurt responded. It truly was the start of a new beginning. There would be no more surprise babies on Blaine's doorstep, no more parents kicking him out, and no more Kelsey to ruin everything. It was just the three of them as a family.


	16. Epilogue

A year had really gone by quickly and so had the extra six months to plan the wedding, but today was finally the day. The church was decorated with beautiful red and yellow roses like the ones Kurt had given Blaine on the McKinley stairs that day. Blaine was in the guy's dressing room. Sam was his best man, but he had all of the glee boys there as his grooms men. Kurt decided he would rather have bridesmaids and a maid of honor, so he was getting ready with the girls. He had chosen Rachel to be his maid of honor, but of course that had pissed of Mercedes. So, Mercedes became his matron of honor. Addie of course was the flower girl. All of the girls' dresses were a beautiful dark yellow and they had red roses in their hair to match. Addie's dress was a little different. It was yellow, but had little red accents on them. Kurt had made it himself. All of the boys wore dark red ties to match. The ceremony started and Blaine waited at the end of the very long aisle. The music started and the back doors opened up. Addie walked down the aisle and threw her red rose petals. She smiled at Blaine as she got to the end. Then all of the girls walked down in their beautiful dresses. Finally it was time for Kurt to come down. The back doors opened for the last time and there stood Kurt. He looked stunning. He walked down the aisle with such pride. He got to the end of the aisle and locked hands with Blaine. The officiate walked towards them.

"We are gathered here today to join Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson in marriage." He announced. He continued to speak a lot and then they came to the vows. "Kurt and Blaine have decided to write their own vows." Blaine went first.

"Kurt, I have loved you ever since I set my eyes on you. You looked so lost on those stairs at Dalton, but you weren't the one who was lost. It was me. I was lost, and then I found you and everything became crystal clear. You have made me happier than any other person that I have ever met. We always say I gave you courage, but that's not true either. You made me courageous. You gave me courage to stand up for myself, my daughter, and for the man I love. Kurt I love you and I can wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' Blaine said. Kurt was tearing up, but began his vows.

"Blaine, I have loved you ever since that day at Dalton. You took my hand and lead me down through a short cut, but now that I think about it, it wasn't really short." Kurt said with a laugh and everyone else laughed as well. "You saved me Blaine. When I found out you had a daughter, I didn't know what to think, but very quickly she wrapped me around her little finger, much like you did. I have come to realize how much I love her and how she makes me so happy, just like you. I guess you two have that in common. I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together as husbands. You told me my beginning had started last year and now our new beginning is starting. I will cherish each and every moment of it until our new beginning becomes our happily ever after." Kurt said.

"Now, Blaine Devon Anderson do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiate asked

"I do." Blaine said.

"And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiated asked again.

"I do." Kurt said.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other." He laughed. Blaine and Kurt leaned in and kissed. Then Addie ran over and jumped in between them. They pulled her into their tight hug. Their beginning was starting and they were in it for the long haul. Through all the good moments and the bad, they were a family, until they all reached their happily ever after.


End file.
